Cambio de identidad
by malfoy.pride
Summary: ¡Actualizado! Una Historia De Amor Que Llega A Su Fin Y La Verdad Que Poco A Poco Va Saliendo A La Luz
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he usado sin fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 1**

Esperaba impaciente a la llegada de sus amigos. El expreso escarlata que la llevaría al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería donde ella, Hermione Granger iría a cursar su séptimo y último año de estudios.

Solo quedaban 5 minutos para las once y ni Harry, Ginny ni Ron aun no llegaban. Cansada de esperar subió al tren. Su baúl con sus pertenencias ya estaba en el expreso por lo que solo debía irse a su compartimiento. Al llegar a este ultimo, el tren inicio su recorrido. La castaña esperanzada de que sus amigos la encontraran se sentó tranquilamente a leer un libro.

Pasada más de una hora de viaje, ninguno de sus amigos había llegado a su compartimiento buscándola, por lo que decidió ir ella a buscarlos a ellos.

A medida que avanzaba, saludaba a más de un compañero de curso y regañaba a algunos alumnos de primero que hacían alguna cosa indebida.

Inconscientemente escucho una conversación al intentar entrar en un compartimiento:

—No creo que lo haga…— aquella voz era inconfundible… era Pansy Parkinson.

—Es muy testarudo, lo hará— aquella voz no la conocía, pero no le importo, prefirió seguir escuchando la conversación.

—Si lo se, pero jugar de ese modo con alguien, y por sobre todo con ella…— pero no pudo seguir escuchando ya que un punzante dolor en su brazo la hizo desviar su atención. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la grisácea mirada de Draco Malfoy que la sostenía fuertemente.

— ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo aquí sangre sucia?— pregunto arrastrando las palabras. Su voz estaba impregnada de odio.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy— contesto Hermione sin la más mínima pizca de temor.

—Que importa, vete de aquí, contaminas mi aire— la soltó bruscamente provocando que Hermione se golpeara la espalda en la pared.

—Me voy, pero por que no aguanto estar en el mismo lugar que tu— se irguió con orgullo y comenzó a caminar.

—Maldita orgullosa— siseo entrando al compartimiento.

Al entrar se encontró con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, sus dos mejores amigos.

—Draco, llegaste — Pansy le indico que tomara asiento a su lado y Draco luego de saludar a Blaise con un apretón de mano, le hizo caso.

—Creímos que ya no venias, tardaste demasiado— esta vez fue Blaise quien habló. El silencio reino entre los tres amigos, pero no incómodamente, sino que perfecto para pensar en todo lo que no se podría en el resto del año. Draco miraba por la ventana pensando en lo que tendría que hacer cuando la voz de Pansy lo interrumpió.

—Draco, necesito hacerte una pregunta. — El aludido la miro y asintió. — Bien, ¿harás lo que tu—sabes—quien te pidió?— Draco la miro intrigado y con sorna contesto:

—Claro, si quiero estar en sus filas de mas cercanos seguidores, debo hacerlo, además es un agrado poder vengarme de ese modo. — Pansy negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Pero si tanto tú como yo sabemos que tú no quieres ser mortifago y solo lo haces por tu madre— Draco la fulmino con la mirada y eso sirvió para que Pansy guardara silencio lo que quedaba de viaje.

OoOoOoO

En tanto Hermione continúo buscando, pensando en lo ocurrido con Draco.

Solo le quedaban 2 compartimientos y rogaba por que estuviesen en uno de ellos. Entro al primero y se encontró a Harry y Ginny sentados abrazados.

—Chicos, por fin los encuentro— dijo la castaña llamando la atención de sus amigos, y lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Hermione, creímos que tenías reunión de prefectos por eso no fuimos a buscarte—Hermione se sentó en el asiento de enfrente y miro a todos lados.

—No importa, ¿y Ron?— pregunto con la mirada perdida en un rincón.

—Bueno… Ron no ha podido venir — Hermione enarco una ceja y los miro a ambos intrigada.

— ¿Por qué no ha podido venir? — pregunto mirando esta vez a Harry, ya que Ginny se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Esta enfermo, no sabemos que es lo que tiene. —

— ¿Pero es muy grave? — pregunto Hermione desviando la mirada de Harry a Ginny.

—Aun no están seguros, pero al parecer es algo relacionado con su cabeza — explico el moreno abrazando a Ginny — Pero chicas, todos sabemos que Ron es fuerte, estará bien. Ginny, no te preocupes, es un Weasley, se sanara — las palabras de Harry no tuvieron el efecto esperado. Ginny rompió a llorar y se aferro más al pecho de Harry.

—Ginny, tranquilízate, Harry tiene razón. Todos sabemos que él estará bien — dijo Hermione, pero ni siquiera ella se creía lo que decía. Sentía miedo de algo pudiese ocurrirle a Ron — pero bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo estuvieron vuestras vacaciones? —

—Las mías, excelentes. Estuve todo el verano en la madriguera. Ha sido el verano que mas he disfrutado — contesto mirando picadamente a Ginny. Hermione sonrió y miro por la ventana. — ¿Y las tuyas? — pregunto Harry abrazando a Ginny de manera que esta viera bien a Hermione.

—Bien. Con mis padres viajamos mucho. También las he disfrutado mucho. Pero también me he enterado de muchas desapariciones — Ginny se irguió y miro a Harry.

—Si, Seamus es uno de ellos. Hemos estado muy preocup… — pero no termino la frase. El tren se había detenido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Harry nervioso. Que el tren se detuviera, le traía recuerdos de su tercer año. Estaba preparado por si aparecían dementores. Pero, ¿Por qué habrían de entrar dementores en el expreso, si no buscaban a nadie? — Vamos a ver —

Los tres salieron con paso decidido. Hermione vio un grupo de alumnos agolparse en uno de los compartimientos m as cercanos. Parecían ser de 6º año. Ella como prefecta debía hacerlos entrar en su compartimiento y que esperaran tranquilos. Harry le dijo que se quedara ahí y el iba a decirles, pero era demasiado tarde. Hermione ya avanzaba hacia ellos.

Antes de llegar al grupo de muchachos, una fuerte explosión la hizo caer al suelo y golpearse el rostro contra el frió suelo.

— ¡Hermione! — grito Harry con la intención de ir tras ella, pero antes de dar el primer paso, otra fuerte explosión lo hizo retroceder, y por precaución, tiro a Ginny al suelo y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

Hermione comenzó a levantarse de a poco. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía encontrar su varita. Por fin la encontró cuando estaba casi en pie, sosteniéndose de la pared. Empuño la varita como pudo y antes de decir algo, un olor la hizo sentir cansada y el sueño comenzó a embargarla. Desde ahí todo se fue a negro en su cabeza.

Horas después despertó. Le dolía hasta el más ínfimo de sus huesos. Intento levantarse pero unas cuerdas en sus muñecas y tobillos, se lo impidieron. Sintió el temor correr por sus venas. Lo mas seguro es que estuviese en manos de mortifagos. Las cuerdas le herían las muñecas y los tobillos y le dolía el pecho, tenía una punzada que la preocupaba. "Tranquila Hermione, tranquila" se decía una y otra vez mientras su corazón bombeaba mas fuerte que nunca.

El frió piso de mármol o piedra, no podía deducirlo puesto que estaba todo oscuro y lo único que la alumbraba en ese momento era un rayo de luna que se colaba por le rendija de una pequeña ventana en lo alto.

De lo que si estaba segura era de que estaba en una mazmorra.

Pensando en como liberarse, una luz cegadora, proveniente de una puerta lateral, la hizo reaccionar.

Diviso la silueta de alguien acercándose ella. Era alguien alto, que imputaba temor. Pero ella no era una persona temerosa, era valiente. Pero valiente no significaba tener miedo. La vio arrodillarse a su lado. Sentía que aquella persona estaba feliz de verla ahí.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — ella conocía al dueño de aquella voz. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con su mirada grisácea.

—Malfoy — susurro aparentando seguridad. Pero eso era algo que estaba muy lejos de llegar a sentir — Por favor… — su boca se movía por inercia. Sentía como comenzaba a salir sangre de sus muñecas al moverlas para soltarse.

—Nadie te dio permiso para hablar, sangre sucia — murmuro Draco. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Draco, chasqueando la lengua, se adelanto y dijo: — ¿Es que nunca te cansas? ¿No puedes quedarte callada ni siquiera cuando estas a punto de morir? — Hermione abrió los ojos a límites inopinados. Draco soltó una carcajada fría y cargada de maldad.

Saco su varita y Hermione sintió como la muerte se iba a acercando mas y mas a ella, y ella sin poder defenderse. Tenia frió, y ella sabía que eso significaba que su alma pronto abandonaría su cuerpo. De la varita de Draco salio un pequeño rayo de color amarillento. Esa no era la maldición asesina. Tal vez antes quería divertirse con ella y hacerla sufrir, o peor aun, quería que hiciera cosas ridículas para luego mostrárselas a todos los mortifagos.

Pero contra todo lo que ella estaba imaginando en su cabeza, las cuerdas desaparecieron de sus muñecas y tobillos. Se miro las manos y vio que estaban rojas y que aun sangraban.

Draco la miraba divertido. Le parecía hermosa como estaba ahí. Su cara de sorpresa era la de una niña sorprendida, no la de la mujer que era. Se sujeto las muñecas haciendo una mueca de dolor. Decidió sacarla de ahí. Era inhumano, pero eso a él no le importaba. Paso un brazo por detrás de las rodillas de Hermione y el otro por detrás de la cintura, alzándola en el aire.

Hermione gimió ligeramente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y al parecer tenía algún hueso roto.

Camino con ella hasta la puerta por la que minutos atrás había irrumpido él.

Hermione vio que entraban en una habitación iluminada, muy distinta a la otra en la que estaba. Draco la deposito con delicadeza sobre la cama, con finas sabanas de seda. Desde ahí podía verse en un espejo. Estaba toda sucia y desastrosa. Su cabello mas enmarañado que nunca, y el rostro y ropa, negra producto de la explosión en el tren. Se le hizo un vació en el estomago. No sabía que había ocurrido con los demás después de la explosión. Se había borrado después de aquel desagradable olor.

—No… —

—Cállate Granger. Tenemos cosas mucho más importante que hablar. O mejor dicho, tienes que escuchar — Hermione lo interrogo con la mirada. — Primero que nada, me debes agradecer el haberte perdonado la vida. Ahora vamos a lo importante. No estamos en Hogwarts, como te habrás dado cuenta. Te preguntaras por que — Draco saco del bolsillo de su saco, una pelota que apretaba de vez en cuando, como para liberar tensiones. — Y también: ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? — Draco imito la voz den Hermione, pero agudizándola un poco mas de lo normal.

—Exacto Malfoy, tú si que me conoces — la voz de Hermione se había ido apagando poco a poco hasta quedar en el aire. Ambos se miraron y ella se ruborizo un tanto.

—No Granger, yo no te conozco. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro — Hermione bajo la mirada, pero él dijo con voz impetuosa: — Mírame cuando te hablo — y con un movimiento de varita la hizo levantar la mirada. —Te voy a explicar que es lo que tienes que hacer. Es simple, para alguien como tú, pero implica olvidarte de tus amigos por todo un año — Hermione enarco una ceja. Draco hizo lo mismo. Se miraron desafiantes. Él la invitaba a decir algo, a gritar, a explotar como lo hacia cada vez que la obligaban a hacer algo que no quería.

—No te entiendo — dijo Hermione con voz calma. No pretendía alterarse en frente de Malfoy. De seguro eso era lo que el estaba esperando para matarla. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal,

—Agradece que podrás ver a los patéticos de tus amigos… aun siendo una Slytherin. Además vas a representar a una sangre pura, lo mas cerca que estarás de ese linaje de sangre, será un honor para ti — Hermione se levanto de golpe y con las manos en la cintura, al estilo de la señora Weasley, graznó:

— ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a hacer algo así… asqueroso mortifago! — Draco se levanto de la cama y la tomo del brazo apretando con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione comenzó a retorcerse a su lado. Sentía como la sangre dejaba de llegar a su mano.

—Nunca mas me vuelvas a gritar, ni menos insultarme, con tu asquerosa boca… sangre inmunda. ¿Me has oído? —

— ¡Eres peor que tu asqueroso padre y que la mal nacida de tu madre! — grito Hermione sin poder aguantarse el insulto. Pero lo lamento al segundo.

Draco fuera de si la lanzo sobre la cama, lo mas brusco que pudo, y se coloco a horcajadas sobre ella, tomando las muñecas y enterrando sus uñas lo mas profundo que pudo, en ellas. Trataba de cargar todo su peso sobre Hermione, para hacerla sufrir, para verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

— Te dije que no me volvieras a gritar, ni a insultar… — Hermione comenzó a convulsionarse bajo el cuerpo de Draco, y su rostro reflejaba el dolor que le producía Draco. Tenia las uñas justo en los cortes causados por las cuerdas y había hecho que brotara mas sangre. — Ni menos se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi madre, aquí la única mal nacida eres tú, sangre sucia — había algo magnético en la mirada de Hermione, que le impedía quitarse de encima. Pero lo hizo, contra su propia voluntad, pero lo hizo. Camino hasta otra puerta que había en la habitación, y antes de salir cerró con su varita la otra, y dijo a Hermione: — Tienes hasta mañana para decidir si haces lo que te ordeno, o prefieres a tus amigos en un ataúd. Piensa que siendo una Slytherin podrás verlos a la distancia — ataque psicológico que sabia que en Hermione funcionaba. Salio de la habitación a paso lento y elegante. Cerró la puerta con llave, pero no se fue de inmediato, quería saber cual seria la reacción de Hermione.

La castaña en tanto tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar; pero cuando lo hizo, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzo a la puerta.

Comenzó a golpearla, no muy fuerte puesto que sus manos le dolían más que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Pero su voz, hasta ese momento era lo más sano que tenia, y haría uso de ella, hasta que se le acabara.

— ¡Te odio Malfoy! ¡Vas a estar toda tu vida solo porque eres lo peor! ¡No eres capaz de amar a nadie más que a ti! ¡Y sabes que no es suficiente, sabes que no es suficiente porque eso no te hará mejor! ¡Te odio, eres escoria! ¡No se como alg…! — su voz se había ido apagando, mientras ella iba cayendo al suelo, llorando.

Sus sollozos atravesaba las fina madera de la puerta, llegando hasta los oídos de Draco, tal como lo había hecho las palabras, que habían calado profundo, mas de lo que él esperaba. Las palabras de ella le habían dolido, porque él si había querido a alguien mas que a si mismo, mas que a su familia, mas que a nada en el mundo, pero ese alguien se había alejado de él, por miedo, creyendo que él era un monstruo por la marca que llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Cansado y dolido, se fue a su habitación, al final del largo y angosto pasillo de la mansión Malfoy.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó mas adolorida que él día anterior. Se había quedado dormida en el suelo. Se levanto como pudo, sosteniéndose de la puerta y camino hasta la cama.

Se recostó en ella, y cuando se disponía a seguir durmiendo, creyendo que aun era temprano, irrumpió en la habitación, Draco con una bandeja con comida.

—Toma, es tu desayuno — Hermione se sentó en la cama y miro la bandeja con recelo. Había tostadas, leche, jugo de calabaza, y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

—No quiero — dijo con desconfianza.

—Come.

—No quiero.

—Te he dicho que comieras.

—Y yo he dicho que no quiero — Hermione se levanto, disimulando su cara de dolor, cubriéndola con su cabello. Draco tomo una tostada y comenzó a comerla. Hermione se quito el cabello de la cara. —Esto es para que no creas que quiero envenenarte. No me sirves muerta… por ahora — aclaro degustando la tostada.

Hermione finalmente sucumbió. Se sentó en la cama y comió todo lo que había en la bandeja. Draco la miraba impasible. Su mirada no expresaba nada, era un verdadero témpano de hielo. — Veo que tenías hambre. Eres muy testaruda. ¿Tienes ya tu decisión? — Hermione termino de tragar el último trozo de pastel de chocolate y respondió con inseguridad:

—Si… — Draco alzo una ceja y se levantó — Lo haré. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le pasara nada a Harry ni a Ginny ni a ninguno de mis amigos —

—Bien. Date un baño y cámbiate de ropa; debemos salir a las doce para llegar a la cena — repuso Draco y salio, llevando la bandeja vacía con él.

Hermione suspiro. Ya lo había dicho, ya se había metido en eso. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Tal vez no seria tan malo, liberarse por una vez de la presión de ser la mejor. Eso no la ayudo.

Siguió pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y en lo que le iba a ocurrir el resto del año, mientras se quitaba su andrajosa ropa, y se metía en la tina llena de burbujas.

No demoro más de media hora en darse el baño. Aun faltaba una hora para las doce, y quería llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts.

Salio del baño, envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca que había encontrado en el baño. Se dirigió al ropero en busca de algo para ella, pero no encontró nada.

En ese momento, entro a la habitación, con ropa en sus manos, Draco. Hermione intento cubrirse, pero la pequeña toalla, no le cubría más que medio muslo.

—Te traje algo de ropa. El uniforme de Slytherin te espera en Hogwarts — se acerco a Hermione hasta arrinconarla contra el ropero. Le entrego la ropa, y esta se alejo, hasta la cama. Dejo la ropa sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Draco. El rubio poco a poco se había ido acercando a ella, hasta quedar justo detrás.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Draco la abrazó por la espalda, afirmando sus palmas, sobre el vientre plano de Hermione. La castaña sentía el calido aliento de Draco, rozar su nuca.

Draco, la fue volteando lentamente, mientras Hermione se dejaba hacer. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos con deseo. Draco cubrió los labios de Hermione, con sus propios labios. A ambos los recorrió una corriente eléctrica que los hizo estremecer.

El rubio la tomo por la cintura de manera posesiva, y la aferro mas a su cuerpo, haciendo sentir a Hermione su hombría.

Hermione sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban. Rodeo el cuello de Draco con brazos temblorosos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Profundizaban más el beso a cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. Se separaron a regañadientes.

Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con los grises de Draco, que la miraban expectantes.

Hermione sintió una ola de vergüenza e ira correr por sus venas.

—Vete, debo cambiarme — dijo con tono monótono. Sus mejillas estaban cargadas de color, y su corazón de dolor. Draco se sorprendió ante el frió tono de su voz, y se estremeció ante la gélida mirada.

No le respondió y salio con paso decidido, y dando un fuerte portazo. Hermione cerro los ojos, impidiendo que las lagrimas se saliesen de donde debían estar. No lloraría por algo así, ni menos por él.

Draco había decidido irse a su habitación, antes de entrar en la de Hermione y cometer una locura, mas grande que la de hacia unos minutos.

Pasada media hora, Draco se aventuro a ir a la habitación de Hermione.

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunto sin abrir la puerta. No quería encontrarla semi desnuda.

—Si, pasa — contesto Hermione con el mismo tono de antes. Draco entro y la encontró arreglando la delgada tira de la remera que él le había llevado.

—Bien, vamos, aun tenemos algunas cosas que hacer — Draco salio, dejando a Hermione arreglándose un poco el cabello.

Cuando la castaña salio, encontró todo sumido en completa oscuridad. Era extraño, al parecer la única habitación bien iluminada era en la que ella estaba.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta donde ella creía que estaba la escalera, esperando que de pronto apareciera Draco, reprendiéndola por tardar.

Pero Draco no aparecía, y ella se había equivocado de camino. La escalera estaba por el otro lado.

Dio la vuelta, asustada.

— ¡Malfoy! — susurro mirando a todos lados. Lo único que veía eran puertas. Un ruido a su espalda la sobresalto. Al voltearse, se encontró con el pecho de Draco. Levanto la mirada y lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Camina Granger — él paso por su lado y avanzo a zancadas. Hermione no sabía de donde había salido.

Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras, para poder alcanzarlo. Él estaba en el vestíbulo. Tenía dos varitas, una en cada mano, y Hermione supuso que una era la suya, y al acercarse la reconoció de inmediato.

—Aquí, frente a mi — indico Draco. Hermione obedeció con la vista fija en su varita — Si te la voy a devolver, no te preocupes — aclaro Draco, al ver con la impaciencia que Hermione miraba su varita.

— ¿Usaremos la poción multijugos, verdad? — pregunto Hermione preocupada por su integridad física.

—No, un hechizo. Es mas seguro.

—Pero más peligroso — Draco alzo una ceja y con la voz más empalagosa que pudo, dijo:

— ¿No confías en mi Granger? Vamos, confía en mí — Hermione sintió la penetrante mirada de Draco traspasar cada célula de su cuerpo. "claro que no confió en ti imbecil"

—Si, confió en ti — respondió tras unos segundos de silencio. Draco hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa y alzo la varita hasta la altura de los ojos de Hermione. La castaña cerró los ojos, y trato de pensar en otra cosa, con tal de no escuchar ni ver a Malfoy cambiándola.

—Estas lista. Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya se nos hace tarde — señaló Draco luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, contemplando a la nueva Hermione.

Draco la tomo de la mano en un impulso, y ambos se sobresaltaron. La soltó y camino adelante. Afuera los esperaba un carruaje, muy parecido a los de Hogwarts, con la diferencia que este iba tirado por verdaderos caballos.

Hermione subió primero y vio que el carruaje era todo negro y de cuero. Elegante y refinado, digno de la familia Malfoy.

Draco subió detrás de ella. Se acomodaron de manera que si querían dormir, o leer, el otro no les molestara.

Cuando habían avanzado un buen trecho, estando ya fuera de la mansión Malfoy. Hermione se aventuro a preguntar, con voz temblorosa:

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo pudiste haber cambiado tanto? — Draco la miro a los ojos, pero no respondió.

Pero para ella no fueron necesarias las palabras. La mirada de Draco le había expresado lo que en realidad había en su corazón; soledad, angustia, y tristeza. Pero ella no podía ayudarlo, simplemente era imposible.

OoOoOoO

Mcgonagall lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro, agitando los brazos, con el rostro tan rojo como el de su novia, las gafas en la punta de la nariz, como a punto de caer, y su cabello parecía más rebelde que nunca.

—Cálmate Potter — ordeno McGonagall.

— ¿Cómo me pide que me calme? Mi amiga, alumna de este colegio, desapareció cuando venia para acá. ¿Me puede usted explicar como alguien pudo desaparecer así como así, de un tren que se supone es tan seguro? — pregunto Harry, con la voz mas grave que lo normal.

Su rostro estaba un tanto demacrado, y era exclusivamente por lo preocupado que se encontraba por Hermione.

—No pudo desaparecer. Nadie desaparece del expreso — argumento McGonagall débilmente. Parecía mas vieja que los otros años, parecía como si en vez de 2 meses sin verla, hubiesen pasado años. Harry atribuyo esta decadencia a la muerte reciente de Dumbledore. Sintió un vació en el estomago al recordar la muerte de este hacia apenas 2 meses.

—Usted sabe que pudo. Quiero que la encuentren. Usted sabe que por su condición de sangre, ella esta en mas peligro que nosotros — en ese momento entro por la ventana una lechuza plateada, que voló directo a las manos de Harry, depositando en ellas una carta. Harry no la tomo en cuenta y continuo con su explicación — Ya lleva un día de desap… — pero el dedo de Ginny en sus labios lo hizo callar.

La pelirroja tomo la carta que tenia Harry en las manos y dijo con profunda alegría:

—Es de Hermione — Harry no reacciono. Ginny la abrió y comenzó a leer con voz temblorosa y mas aguda que de costumbre.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_Asumo, desde mi lejanía, que ustedes han de estar preocupados por mi. Pero les informo que me encuentro en perfecto estado de salud y estoy feliz. No puedo decirles donde estoy, pero pronto recibirán noticias de mí nuevamente._

_Les ruego que no se preocupen por mi persona. Estaré en contacto permanente con ustedes para que no se preocupen._

_Los quiere mucho:_

_Hermione Granger._

Harry miraba y miraba la carta, buscándole alguna falla, algo que le dijera que esa no era la minuciosa letra de Hermione. Pero era, y por la forma de expresarse, era Hermione.

La voz de McGonagall lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ve usted señor Potter? Ella esta bien — McGonagall se acerco a Harry y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

—Pero esto es ilógico — murmuro Harry mas para si mismo que para las demás.

—Ella es quien insiste en que esta bien. Además les pide expresamente que no se preocupen por ella. Confíen en el criterio de la señorita Granger — Harry negaba constantemente con la cabeza. Enfurecido y como alma que lleva el diablo, salio del despacho del director.

Ginny se disculpo con McGonagall, y siguió a Harry.

Cuando llego abajo, al pasillo, Potter ya había desaparecido. Ginny no sabia donde buscarlo, si a derecha o a izquierda. Se aventuro a la derecha.

Corrió, hasta que bajando las escaleras, vio el cabello azabache, resplandeciente a la luz del sol que miraba con aire preocupado por la ventana.

—Harry — susurro Ginny. El moreno se volteo hacia ella por un segundo. Luego volvió la mirada hacia fuera.

—Ella esta ahí fuera, quien sabe si en peligro o no, y McGonagall no es capaz de entenderlo. Tengo miedo que algo malo le suceda a Hermione. Creo que es suficiente con lo que le esta pasando a Ron — Ginny le sonrió comprensiva. Lo abrazo, entregándole todo su apoyo. Ella también estaba preocupada por Hermione y su hermano, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante Harry. Ella era su soporte.

—Lo se Harry. Te entiendo. Pero, hagamos lo que dijo McGonagall; confiemos en Hermione, en que esta bien. Ella sabe cuidarse sola, tanto mágicamente, como muggle. Recuerda la bofetada que le dio a Malfoy en tercer año — Harry rió. Ella siempre sabía como subirle el ánimo. La beso en la frente y juntos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Ya era casi la hora de la cena.

OoOoOoO

Luego de la pregunta de Hermione, ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Hermione se había leído ya dos grandes libros, y había dormido un poco.

Una pregunta asalto la mente de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo voy a llamarme? —

—Natalie Carlin — respondió Draco sin quitar la mirada del paisaje.

—No me gusta — replico Hermione. Siempre había pensado que si se cambiaba el nombre, le gustaría el de una bruja famosa, que haya hecho algo bueno por el mundo mágico.

—No me interesa si te gusta o no. Es el nombre que yo he decidido y así va a ser — Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

No se volvieron a hablar. Hermione vio como el perfil del castillo se iba haciendo presente en la oscuridad.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco, mientras mas cerca estaban del castillo. Cuando pusiera un pie fuera de ese carruaje, se daría inicio a su peor pesadilla.

Bajaron del coche, ayudados por Filch. Draco llevo los baúles levitando hasta el vestíbulo. Desde ahí alguien más los llevaría.

— ¿Lista? — pregunto mirándola a los ojos, pero no con esa dureza y frialdad de siempre, sino que entregándole un poco de apoyo. Hermione se sintió levemente reconfortada, y con la voz más segura que pudo contesto: —Si

Capitulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Caminaron a una distancia prudente, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Sus puertas estaban cerradas, y eso puso más nerviosa a Hermione. Quiso preguntarle algo Malfoy, pero antes de abrir la boca, las puertas estaban abierta de par en par, y los alumnos que estaban mas cerca de la entrada, fueron los primeros en mirar a la pareja que entraba.

Lo que ellos vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, y a una muchacha que le llegaba al hombro, con el cabello negro como el carbón. Sus ojos castaños recorrían la sala con impaciencia, brillando a la luz de las velas que iluminaban el lugar. Nadie paso por alto la forma de su rostro, con la barbilla un tanto puntiaguda, pero que la hacia perfectamente hermosa, con facciones finas, y femeninas.

Hermione se quedo en el mismo lugar done había pisado la ultima vez, sin respirar.

Draco recorría, también el salón con la mirada. Finalmente se volvió hacia ella con suma elegancia y vio que Hermione estaba petrificada en el lugar. Miro al frente y cruzo su mirada con la de McGonagall, asintiendo levemente. Ella también asintió y se puso en pie.

—Bueno mis queridísimos alumnos. Ella es la señorita Carlin, Natalie Carlin. Viene a cursar su séptimo año aquí, en Hogwarts. Interrumpiremos su cena unos minutos, mientras la señorita Carlin es tan amable de acercarse hasta acá, y tomar asiento en el taburete que trae la profesora Sprout — dijo McGonagall ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos presentes. Hermione pudo notar que eran muchos menos. Las mesas estaban ligeramente vacías. —Señorita Carlin, si es tan amable de acercarse por favor —

Hermione no podía moverse. Sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban poco a poco. En cualquier momento caería al suelo. Fijo su mirada en Harry y Ginny, que a su vez la miraban a ella con el entrecejo fruncido. Verlos ahí, la hizo sentir peor.

Pero no pudo continuar pensando en nada más. Draco la había tomado del brazo, y la llevaba casi a rastras hasta el frente. —Cuidado me haces daño — murmuro Hermione soltándose, y comenzando a caminar lentamente por si sola.

Llego al frente y miro a McGonagall. No paso por alto el acabamiento de la profesora que mas admiraba. Ella le sonrió y la invito amablemente a tomar asiento. Había algo en su mirada que inquieto a Hermione. Parecía ser que sabía que ella no era realmente Natalie. Pero no presto mayor atención.

Se sentó en el taburete como hacia 6 años. La diferencia es que esta vez sabía a que casa iría.

— ¡Slytherin! — grito el sombrero cuando ni siquiera había sido puesto aun sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—Bien Natalie. Vaya a la mesa de Slytherin — Hermione se levanto y vio que Draco le había guardado un asiento junto a él.

Camino con tranquilidad, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de estudiantes.

—Otra serpiente a la colección — murmuro Harry a Ginny mientras miraban de mala manera a Hermione.

Hermione llego a la mesa de Slytherin y tomo asiento junto a Draco. Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y desear con todo su ser, que cuando los abriera estuviese en la mesa de Gryffindor, sentada junto a Harry y Ginny, escuchando las torpezas que hablaba Neville, o cualquier cosa, pero menos estar sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Malfoy.

La otra voz que había escuchado en el tren la hizo abrir los ojos.

Blaise Zabini la miraba expectante con ojos de lechuza.

—Hola preciosa, me llamo Blaise Zabini. Por lo que veo, seremos buenos amigos — los Slytherin no tenían amigos. Solo sabían traicionarse los unos a los otros.

—Hola — fue la única palabra que logro articular. Le dolía la garganta como si hubiese estado gritando horas y horas.

—Buenas noches — Hermione alzo la mirada y se encontró con la azulada de Pansy. — Me llamo Pansy. ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? — Hermione antes de responder miro a Draco.

—Natalie, Natalie Carlin — contesto Hermione tímidamente. Nunca antes había estado entre tantas serpientes.

—No seas tímida Natalie. No te pasara nada malo con nosotros. No somos lo que todos dicen — replico Pansy sentándose frente a Hermione.

—Come algo Natalie — susurro Blaise.

—No quiero, muchas gracias — Hermione se sentía cohibida. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y tomar todo el aire que le fuera posible.

—Vamos Natalie, no queremos que nada malo te suceda — murmuro Pansy recargando todo su peso sobre la mesa. Desvió su mirada de Hermione y la fijo significativamente en la de Draco. — Dile que coma Draco. Tal vez a ti te obedece —

—Hazle caso a Pansy. Come algo — Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ahora sentía miedo hasta de hablar. Draco, por debajo de la mesa, le tomo la mano y la apretó. Hermione hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar lo doloroso que era.

Pero más doloroso para ella, era el sentirse humillada frente a esa tropa de Slytherin. Él tenía el poder sobre ella. Pansy se burlaba de ella con esa sonrisa hipócrita que tenia.

Extendió la mano y tomo un trozo de carne de cerdo. Lo comió calmada. Pero cuando iba a la mitad, Draco dijo con voz fría y arrogante.

—Nos vamos a la sala común, estoy muy cansado después del viaje. ¿Tú no, Natalie? — ella dejo el trozo de carne a un lado y asintió lentamente.

—Vamos entonces Draco — Pansy tomo a Draco del brazo y juntos, dejando atrás a Hermione con Blaise, caminaron con dirección a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

En el camino Blaise comenzó a hablarle de algo que ella nunca supo que fue. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry y Ginny, los dos con el semblante triste.

Llegaron finalmente a la sala común de Slytherin y Hermione pudo ver que era fría y oscura, pero estaba excepcionalmente decorada con hermosos cuadros. Las butacas era todas de cuero negro y el piso de piedra brillaba al compás de las velas.

—Escúchame bien Granger… — susurro Draco al oído de Hermione. La castaña se estremeció ante el mínimo contacto del aliento de Draco con su fría piel — Pansy te acompañara hasta arriba, no cometas una locura

—Vamos Carlin, has de estar cansada y quieres recostarte — siseo Pansy. Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras lanzo una significativa a Draco.

Hermione no quería subir, tenia miedo de que ahí arriba le hicieran quien sabe que cosa.

Draco le asintió con sorna. Ella no lo pensó y se dejo guiar por Pansy. No sabia por que confiaba tanto en Draco, pero en ese momento él era la única persona que tenia.

Llego arriba con Pansy, y vio un pasillo repleto de puertas cerradas, con inscripciones de plata.

Pansy camino hasta el final del pasillo. Y se detuvo frente a la ultima puerta, con la inscripción de: "Natalie Carlin"

—Esta es tu habitación — la indico Pansy — Suerte con las serpientes… Granger — le sonrió irónicamente y avanzo hasta una contigua.

Hermione la siguió con la mirada, hasta que entro en la habitación. Estaba paralizada. Pansy sabía que ella no era Natalie Carlin. ¿Cuántas personas mas lo sabrían? Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

Definitivamente necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente comenzaban sus clases, y quería estar descansada para seguir siendo la mejor.

Entro a la habitación. Decorada en colores plata y verde. Para no gustarles esos colores, le gustaba la decoración de la habitación. Valía la pena variar de los colores de Gryffindor.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de Harry y Ginny. No podía evitar sentirse mal por ellos. Tal vez podría romper las reglas impuestas por Malfoy, y contarles que era ella.

Inmersa en sus cavilaciones, la puerta se abrió de repente. Por ella entro un Draco altanero, mirando la habitación con recelo.

—Bonita habitación Granger — comento cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hermione estaba sorprendida.

Tenía entendido, que en cualquiera de las cuatro casas, ningún muchacho podía subir a los cuartos de chicas.

Al parecer Slytherin era la excepción. Al parecer tenían los mejores privilegios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy? Quiero descansar, y para eso he de estar sola — replico Hermione sentándose en un tocador que había en la habitación. Le gustaba su nuevo aspecto, pero prefería su propio cuerpo. Este era extremadamente curvilíneo y su rostro demasiado aristocrático para su gusto.

— ¿Ahora prefieres descansar sola? — la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Se miro al espejo, y vio que este le reflejaba sus mismos ojos castaños. Mantenían su mismo brillo, y le reflejaban el nerviosismo que provocaba tener a Draco, ahí, en su habitación.

—Siempre he preferido descansar sola — respondió de manera distante. Draco sonrió irónico. Tomo asiento en la cama y comenzó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos la suave ropa de cama.

—No lo creo — Hermione se levanto y se acerco a él. Estaba irascible. Le parecía insólita la manera en que Malfoy buscaba alterarla. Pero no caería en su trampa.

Draco se levanto impávido y se acerco a ella. Se miraban desafiantes, con ganas de quitarse los ojos con las manos. No le dio ni tiempo de respirar a Hermione, cuando había comenzado a besarla.

El beso iba cargado de deseo y ganas de evocar los viejos tiempos. Pero ella no le iba a aguantar que entrara así como así en su habitación, y la besara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se separo haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, por que no podía negar que esos besos la encandilaban.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora Granger? — pregunto Draco exasperado. La deseaba, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, y olvidarse del mundo por un segundo.

—Pasa Malfoy, que no estoy interesada en enrolarme con un mortifago como tú. ¿Con cuanta sangre inocente, te has ensuciado tus finas manos ya, Malfoy? ¿No te remuerde la conciencia? — pregunto Hermione agitada y ansiosa. Draco la sostuvo por los hombros con fina brutalidad.

No contestaba, de su boca no salía más que el aliento calido que daba contra la cara de Hermione. Él no se había manchado las manos con sangre inocente, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Eso era algo que su padre aun no le mandaba a hacer, y agradecía que las paredes de ese castillo, lo mantuviesen a salvo de hacerlo.

—No sabes lo que dices Granger — la soltó con brusquedad, y salio de la habitación, dando un portazo que retumbó en los oídos de Hermione.

Hermione se sintió aliviada de por fin encontrarse a solas consigo misma. Aun no sabía si ese hechizo duraría hasta mañana. "Eso debe saberlo Malfoy".

Quería descansar. Pero primero necesitaba un reconfortante baño. Así lo hizo, y cuando ya estuvo lista con su camisón, se tumbo en la cama boca arriba, resumiendo todo lo que le había ocurrido en dos días, y como había cambiado su vida.

Sin dejar de pensar en todo eso, cayó en los calidos brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente despertó con el corazón oprimido. Tenía la ligera impresión de que todo había sido un sueño. Pero esa ínfima idea había desaparecido al darse cuenta que todo era verde y plateado.

Se levanto con desanimo, y encontró sobre su baúl, la túnica con la insignia grabada con la serpiente, que representaba a los de Slytherin.

Vio la hora. Se había levantado tarde. Tomo un rápido baño y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Su cabello era fácil de peinar, puesto que era de un liso extremo, y no demoro más de cinco minutos en secarlo y arreglarlo.

Vio un conjunto de maquillaje apostado en el pequeño tocador. Nadie se reiría de ella si se maquillaba, total era Natalie Carlin, no Hermione Granger.

Se puso un poco de brillo labial que resaltaba sus carnosos y rojos labios, y delineo sus ojos de negro.

Cuando se encontró lista, con todos los libros que necesitaba en su mochila nueva, salio a encontrarse con el grupo de serpientes.

Saliendo de su cuarto se encontró a Pansy situada fuera de su cuarto.

—Vamos, Carlin. Tenemos que bajar a desayunar antes de nuestra primera clase de pociones. Compartimos con los Ravenclaw — Hermione la siguió, hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

Hermione vio a Draco con su perenne cara de autosuficiencia. A su lado estaban Crabbe y Goyle. A Hermione le pareció realmente extraño que Zabini no estuviese dentro del grupo.

Draco la recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba la falda mas corta de lo que acostumbraba Hermione Granger, y no paso por alto el brillo labial y el retoque en los ojos.

—Apresúrense. Ya saben que a Snape no le gusta que lleguemos tarde, aunque seamos sus preferidos — y encabezo el sequito que se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Subieron las escaleras de piedra, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, atiborrado de alumnos que se apresuraban para no llegar tarde a su primera clase del día.

Hermione estaba ya preocupada por que llevaba un día de retraso de apuntes, deberes y demaces.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, Draco dirigió su primera mirada a McGonagall.

Llegaron hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde Blaise, ya desayunaba junto a Millicent Buldstrode, la que le hablaba animadamente, mientras el moreno asentía con sumo cansancio. Parecía que en cualquier momento su rostro caería sobre el plato de cereal que comía.

— ¡Draco! — chillo Millicent al ver al güero acercarse. El aludido mostró su eterna cara de repulsión contra la pobre muchacha.

—Mantente alejada de mi Buldstrode — advirtió antes de que ella se pusiera en pie.

La pobre rompió en lagrimas y salio corriendo del comedor. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

Tomo asiento junto a Draco. Comió lo más que pudo, que no pasó de ser un poco de cereal y jugo de calabaza. Tenia el estomago encogido de los nervios. No sabía por que, pero lo que tenía bien en claro era que por ella se habría quedado todo el día en la habitación.

Termino el desayuno, y Harry y Ginny no habían hecho su aparición en el comedor.

Relativamente preocupada se encamino de nuevo a las mazmorras, para su primera clase de pociones. Seria algo más fácil, supuso ella, al ser una Slytherin.

Llegaron a la fría aula del profesor Snape. Él ya estaba dentro, escribiendo algo el pizarrón con su varita. Algunos Ravenclaw ya estaban acomodados, para su primera clase de pociones.

Hermione fue a sentarse directamente con un Ravenclaw que no había visto en su vida, pero Draco la sostuvo de la túnica y la sentó en la fila de al medio.

Hermione se sentó a regañadientes junto a él. No quería tenerlo cerca ni un minuto.

—Bien, hoy aprenderemos la poción _crecehuesos_. No es nada complicado y no tarda demasiado. ¿Alguien sabe cuales son los ingredientes que se requieren para esta poción? — Hermione alzo la mano rápidamente. — Señorita Carlin. Vaya, vaya, vaya, tal vez aquí tengamos otra sabelotodo insufrible — Hermione se ruborizo. Draco cerró los ojos cansado. Si ella seguía así, la descubrirían en menos tiempo de lo que tardaba en decir _"Crucio". _— Los ingredientes están anotados en el pizarrón por si no se ha dado cuenta Carlin. Ahora, todos esos ingredientes pueden encontrarlos en los estantes. Sean cuidadosos — termino Snape, lanzando una fría mirada a Hermione.

Por un momento Hermione sintió la misma mirada con la que Snape la miraba cuando era Hermione. "No te puede mirar mal, eres una Slytherin".

Fue hasta el estante y trajo todos los ingredientes que necesitaba. Esa era una poción en extremo fácil. Ya l había preparado una vez. No le había supuesto nada. Comenzó a trabajar animadamente. Si se esmeraba, seria la primera en terminarla, y Snape la premiaría.

A su lado, Draco, trabajaba, pero también la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione tenía una expresión de niñata, que Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Natalie alzo la mano para llamar al profesor. En su rostro se notaba el triunfo. Snape se acerco con paso decidido, y su eterna mueca de disgusto.

—Dígame Carlin. ¿Ha tenido algún problema con su poción? — ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—He terminado — Snape entrecerró los ojos y se acerco lentamente al caldero de Hermione.

Snape casi metió su ganchuda nariz dentro del caldero. Aspiro el aroma e hizo una horrible cara de repulsión, no muy diferente a la que mostraba habitualmente.

—Esta muy bien Carlin. 20 puntos para Slytherin — dijo mirando a Draco significativamente.

Draco continuo preparando su poción, mientras Hermione comenzaba a leer uno de sus tantos libros.

Draco le quito el libro de sus manos y lo cerró.

—Si sigues así, todos se darán cuenta de que tienes un increíble parecido con Granger — le dijo en susurro que nadie alcanzo a oír.

—Pero no puedo bajar mis calif… —

—No eres tú, no importa las calificaciones que tengas — Draco parecía realmente furioso, por lo que Hermione no refuto.

Pero muy en su interior, deseaba seguir esa discusión, y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

No sabia que hacer. Estaba aburrida, y aun quedaba media hora de clases. En eso, entro en el aula la profesora McGonagall. Hermione sintió un gran alivio y estima al verla.

—Severus, necesito al señor Malfoy un segundo — Draco se volteo hasta la puerta y vio en el rostro de McGonagall, la impaciencia que la llevaba hasta ahí.

—Claro Minerva, pero que sea rápido — Snape dirigió las ultima frase mas a Draco, que a McGonagall.

Draco salio siguiendo a McGonagall, y Hermione se quedo intrigada de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Finalmente termino la hora de pociones, y Hermione se dispuso a buscar a Draco para preguntarle que había pasado con McGonagall, si le había dicho algo de ella, o lo que fuera.

Era medio día, y Draco no podía estar en el Gran Comedor. Su primera opción fue la sala común de Slytherin.

Siguió caminando por estas luego de salir del aula de pociones, hasta que llego frente al muro de piedra donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

— _Pureza de sangre _— murmuro Hermione al estar frente al muro.

Se abrió una puerta en el trecho de piedra, y por ella salio otro alumno. Entro y la encontró casi desierta. No había más que dos personas más, dentro de las que estaba Pansy.

Hermione aun no se olvidaba de cómo la había llamado la noche anterior, y no lo dejaría pasar.

—Parkinson — siseo, de una manera digna de una Slytherin.

—Carlin. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me imagine que saldrías a buscar a Draco

—No, bueno si. También lo busco a él. Pero antes me gustaría aclarar algo contigo — Hermione tomo asiento frente a Pansy, en una de las cómodas butacas. — Ayer, cuando me dejaste afuera de mi habitación, tú… —

—Te llame… Granger — susurro Pansy inclinándose sobre sus rodillas.

—Si, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Pansy soltó una fría carcajada que calo los oídos de Hermione.

Pansy se levanto y se acerco a la muchacha que estaba sentada en las mesas, haciendo una redacción.

—Vete de aquí. Para eso esta la biblioteca — la chica, de cuarto año, asumió Hermione, se levanto atemorizada. Ordeno sus cosas como pudo, y salio casi corriendo de la sala común.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? — pregunto Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Por que así podremos hablar mas tranquilas — dijo con voz empalagosa.

Tomo asiento junto a Hermione, sonriendo como una boba. Sus ojos centelleaban a la luz de las velas que iluminaban la sala.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, solo mirándose directamente a lo ojos, hasta que Pansy hablo.

—Se que no eres Natalie Carlin, pero si que eres Hermione Granger — Hermione no se sorprendió, ni se esforzó por intentarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunto socarronamente.

—Soy la mejor amiga de tu… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Tutor? Vamos Granger, además tu actitud te delata. Fanática de los libros, sabelotodo insufrible. Snape ya lo sospecha, y si sigues así, todos lo sabrán en unos pocos días — hablo delicadamente, y sin prisa. Hermione entornaba los ojos con cada palabra que la morena decía.

— ¿Es que acaso, Natalie no puede ser inteligente? — pregunto con aparente inocencia.

—No se si lo has notado, pero nosotros los Slytherin, nunca andamos por los pasillos, jactándonos de lo inteligente que somos — dijo poniéndose de pie. Hermione nunca había visto a Pansy Parkinson enojada, y al parecer esa seria la primera vez.

—Mira, siento que no encaje en su criterio de lo que debe ser una Slytherin, pero no lo soy, ni lo voy a ser. Además, mientras no sea Draco quien me lo diga, no cambiare mi forma de ser —

—En eso te equivocas. Draco ya te advirtió que debías dejar esas tonterías de leer en tu tiempo libre o de hacer cualquier cosa que hacia Granger — volvió a sentarse, acercándose Hermione, como si le fuera a contar una infidencia. Y lo que le dijo, no estaba lejos de serlo. — Escucha. Draco no hace esto por él, lo hace por ti, algún di lo entenderás — Hermione sintió como su sangre comenzaba, literalmente, a hervir.

Pero no le alcanzo a responder. En ese momento entró Draco, con las facciones mas endurecidas que de costumbre y el ceño fruncido.

Se quedo parado cerca de la entrada mirando a Pansy.

— Natalie, nos vamos. Tenemos encantamientos. — Hermione se puso en pie, nerviosa. Tomo su mochila y salio con Draco

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, hasta llegar a uno superior, antes del vestíbulo.

—No quiero que hagas nada. Tenemos clases con Gryffindor. Potter no estará ahí — Hermione frunció el ceño. Algo debía ocurrirle a Harry, no había ido al desayuno, y ahora no asistía a clases.

Camino junto a Draco a paso seguro. Cuando por fin llegaron al vestíbulo, Draco comenzó a caminar a zancadas y Hermione casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Llegaron al aula de transformaciones, que estaba solo con los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Draco y Hermione tomaron asiento juntos en la segunda fila de asientos, mientras la última observaba nostálgicamente a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Para Draco no paso desapercibido, y la tomo del brazo con fuerza

—Deja ya de mirarlos así. Nunca nosotros los miraríamos así, y te estas delatando sola —

—Tal vez quiera delatarme sola — respondió Hermione soltándose del apretón de Draco.

Ambos se estaban dirigieron miradas asesinas, cuando McGonagall irrumpió en el aula, agitada y con los labios tan fruncidos que parecía que no tenia.

—Bien, quiero que en esta hora, siendo nuestra primera clase, hagan una redacción de 2 metros de pergamino, de lo que estudiamos el año anterior — su voz sonaba preocupada y parecía que acaba de gritar. — Yo me ausentare un momento — dijo saliendo del aula con paso apresurado.

Hermione se agacho para sacar su pergamino, pluma y tinta, cuando Draco la tomo de la mano y la levanto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunto haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

—Lo que la profesora McGonagall acaba de pedir — respondió colocando todos sus utensilios sobre la mesa, disponiéndose a comenzar

—Si claro, eso es lo que tú crees. ¿Ves a alguien mas que este haciendo algo? no. Entonces si no quieres levantar sospechas, deja esos malditos pergaminos y esa maldita pluma — susurro tan cerca de su oído, que Hermione sintió como un escalofrió la recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del pelo mas largo.

Hermione le sonrió y dejo la pluma junto al pergamino, sin pensar siquiera en completar la tarea que McGonagall había dictado. Draco a su lado la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme Malfoy? — pregunto en voz demasiado alta, acercándose a él, mientras varios alumnos se volteaban a mirarlos.

— ¿Por qué he de hacer eso Natalie? — pregunto a modo de respuesta. Si había algo que aun le encantaba era hacerla fastidiar.

—Por que no me gusta sentirme observada, y menos por ti —

— ¿Será que te intimido Natalie? — la voz socarrona de Draco hizo enojar a Hermione.

—Tú no intimidas ni a tu madre Malfoy. — Draco miro a los que los observaban, de manera tan asesina que todos se asustaron y volvieron a sus labores. En tanto su mano se había deslizado hasta la pierna de Hermione, acariciándola, haciendo estremecer a su dueña. —Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi pierna, sino quieres que grite — siseo como una serpiente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que ya te estas acostumbrando a nosotros. Esa forma de hablar, no podría haberlo hecho mejor, Carlin — Draco no quito su mano, y al contrario siguió acariciando la pierna, con deseo. —Quiero que esta noche vayas a mi habitación — murmuro al oído de Hermione. La, ahora morena, contuvo la respiración y empalideció.

—Debes estar loco si crees que lo haré — fue su respuesta. No podía negar que esa voz, esa manera de hablar, la tentaba y la obligaba a acudir a su llamado. Pero tenia dignidad y orgullo, no podía, simplemente no podía.

—Se que lo harás, no eres capaz de oponerte mis encantos, aunque lo desees con todo tu ser — la voz de Draco era ronca, y mas de una muchacha, que había alcanzado a escuchar parte de su ronroneo, lo miraban con deseo.

—Yo no soy una de tus mujerzuelas. ¿Por qué no las buscas a ellas?

—Por que te quiero a ti — respondió quitando la mano y enderezándose. En el pergamino de Hermione había escrito: _A LA MEDIANOCHE EN MI HABITACIÓN._

Hermione se mantuvo quieta, recreando la voz de Draco en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Podría aguantar la testación de ir a la habitación del rubio? ¿Seria capaz su cuerpo de traicionarla de ese modo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Harry se paseaba de un lado para otro en el despacho en el que tantas otras veces había estado. En su mente aun deseaba que no fuera verdad.

-Me desilusiona señor Potter – murmuro McGonagall abatida, con el semblante serio.

-Profesora yo… -

-Sobre todo usted señorita Weasley, ¿Cómo es posible? –

-Pero…-

-Pero nada –

Harry camino hasta el escritorio y la miro a los ojos con tristeza. McGonagall lo miro y en el fondo sintió que era como estar mirando a James Potter, el día en que le habían pedido a ella y a Dumbledore, ayuda.

-Debe prometerme que nadie se va a enterar – susurro Harry mirando alternativamente a Ginny y a McGonagall. La profesora lo miraba ofendida, con un dejo de orgullo.

-Me ofende señor Potter…-

-Debe prometerme que nadie se enterara que Ginny esta esperando un hijo mío, solo eso le pido – grazno extendiendo la mano. McGonagall lo miro y le aferro la mano con fuerza.

-Tienes mi palabra Potter –

OoOoOoO

El día había pasado con intensa lentitud. Hermione aburrida y cansada, se sentó en una butaca cercana a la, ya apagada, chimenea, y comenzó a leer uno de sus libros favoritos.

Cuando iba recién en la 5 línea, el libro desapareció de sus manos. Alzo la mirada sabiendo quien era, y estiro la mano.

-Devuélveme mi libro Malfoy – dijo alzando la voz, llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes, en su mayoría alumnos de quinto año.

-No me hables así Natalie – comenzó a caminar en retrospectiva, llamando con su dedo a Hermione. La morena se levanto del sillón y lo siguió.

Draco estaba en una de las partes más oscuras de la sala común, donde apenas llegaba la luz. Su piel a semi oscuras lo hacia ver enigmáticamente atractivo. Su cabello desordenado, y sus ojos grises brillando de algo más que ira.

Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración de Draco chocando contra su rostro.

-No me vuelvas… a hablar en ese tono, si no quieres arrepentirte – siseo Draco. Hermione pudo notar, por el rabillo del ojo, que muchos alumnos estaban pendientes de lo que ellos hacían.

-No puedes hacerme nada, así es que no me amenaces – respondió de la misma manera.

-Eso crees tú, pero intenta volver a hablarme en ese tono y ya veras cuanto te arrepientes – clavo su mirada gris en la castaña de Natalie, y pudo ver muy en el fondo a esa Hermione que le gustaba. Esa sabelotodo insufrible que no le tenía miedo, que no se hería con lo que él decía. Seguía teniendo los mismos ojos castaños, centelleantes de alegría.

-Dame mi libro Malfoy – sentencio Hermione.

Draco estiro la mano en la que contenía el libro, y Hermione lo tomo, pero apenas sus manos hicieron contacto con el libro, Draco tiro de este, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio.

Gracias a esto, ella apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, sintiéndolo terso y duro.

Draco la continúo mirando a los ojos mientras se iba acercando a sus labios.

-Todos están mirando – murmuro ella con una voz extremadamente sensual.

-Y a mí que me importa – respondió con arrogancia, cerrando la distancia con un beso.

El beso era lento, pero cargado de pasión. Hermione poco a poco comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia el cuello de Draco, degustando el pecho.

Draco la aferraba por la cintura con tanta fuerza, que Hermione sentía su masculinidad apretada contra su vientre. No era capaz de aguantar la tentación de esos labios.

Cuando disfrutaban más su beso, un sollozo cercano los obligo a separarse. Ambos miraron en dirección al sollozo y vieron a Millicent Buldstrode llorando junto a ellos.

Hermione miro a Draco y se separo, cayendo el libro, que había quedado entre ambos, al suelo.

Salio de la sala común con paso apresurado, esperando que Draco no la siguiera. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Draco recogió el libro, y cuando se disponía a cruzar el hueco de la puerta, la voz de Pansy lo sobresalto: -Déjala, deja que respire sola, no se va a perder –

Draco la miro furioso y subió a su habitación a zancadas.

OoOoOoO

Hermione salio de la mazmorra con el corazón agitado. El solo hecho de tener cerca a Draco era una tentación constante. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir un año así? No, no iba a poder.

Camino sin destino alguno, hasta que se vio en el pasillo de la sala común de Gryffindor. La nostalgia la inundo. Pensó por un segundo, entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero la echarían a patadas antes de que pusiera un pie dentro.

Cuando se acercaba al retrato de la dama gorda, una melena pelirroja salio corriendo. Era Ginny, tenia que ser Ginny.

La siguió con paso apresurado, hasta los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Entro después de ella y la encontró arrodillada junto a un lavabo, llorando desconsolada, mientras su pelo le cubría el rostro.

Se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro con temor. Ginny alzo la mirada, cargada de tristeza, pero que al verla se transformo en odio y desprecio.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí? – pregunto con la voz mas hiriente que Hermione jamás había escuchado de Ginny.

-No, es solo que quería saber que te pasaba-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que me pasa? A nadie le importa lo que a mi me pasa – chillo estallando en lagrimas nuevamente. Miro a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y amenazadoramente. -¡Sal de aquí! – chillo fijando su mirada en la de Hermione.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras ambas sostenían las miradas desafiantes. Hermione estaba con el corazón destrozado. Camino a la salida, cuando se disponía a poner un pie fuera del baño, la voz de Ginny la sobresalto

-Hermione – murmuro. "Natalie" se volteo y miro a Ginny con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. –Tienes los mismo ojos que Hermione – aclaro Ginny mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida.

Hermione se quedo ahí y segundos más tarde salio del baño con dirección a la mazmorra.

Cuando llegaba al trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad, escucho como desde una cercanía, que ella no sabia donde era, alguien le silbaba. Volteo, y vio aparecer de un trecho de oscuridad a Blaise Zabini con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola preciosa – murmuro con voz casi seductora. Hermione lo miro y no pudo evitar ahogar una risa.

-Blaise – respondió. El la miro de lado, entrecerrando los ojos de manera "sensual".

-Bueno preciosa, te acompaño a tu sala común. Imagínate lo que dirían si nos vieran entrar juntos – farfullo con una radiante sonrisa. Hermione sonrió también y comenzó a caminar.

Blaise camino a su lado con un paso gracioso. Llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, y entraron, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que ahí estaban, en especial de uno.

Draco los miro a ambos y se acerco.

-Natalie, Blaise – murmuro con los ojos irradiando rabia. Su voz estaba cargada de aborrecimiento.

Blaise pareció captar el oculto mensaje en las palabras de Draco, y se alejo, dejando solos a Draco y Hermione.

-No te quiero ver cerca de Blaise – amenazo. Hermione enarco una ceja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. La mano de Draco alrededor de su brazo, la mantuvo en el mismo lugar. –Te he dicho que no te quiero ver cerca de Blaise ¿Entendiste? –

-Si, he entendido. Pero entender no significa que lo haré. Olvida que seguiré tus estupidas ordenes – refuto tratando de soltarse del apretón.

-Ya te he dicho que no me hables así, hazlo una vez más, y te arrepentirás. Trata de evitar hablarme así de nuevo – se acerco a ella.

Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con la fuerza de una bomba a punto de hacer explosión.

Draco continúo acercándose, cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, sus labios se entreabrieron y sisearon: -Recuerda que esta noche te quiero en mi habitación –

Se alejo y camino hasta un grupo de alumnas de sexto año que se animaron de inmediato al verlo cerca.

Hermione sintió que se desplomaba en el suelo, pero antes de que esto sucediera, se dirigió a la escalera y subió corriendo. Entro en su habitación y se recostó con un libro.

Pero no leía, solo pasaba las letras sin saber que decía. Solo en su mente daban vueltas las palabras de Draco, y aquel beso que le había dado.

Las horas pasaron, y en su mente seguía dando vueltas el hecho de ir o no a la habitación de Draco.

Cerca ya de las 1130 de la noche, por su mente comenzaron a vagar diferentes ideas "Si voy, debo ir muy sexy. Si, debo ser muy sensual. Pero, ¿Por qué me preocupo, si no voy a ir?" movía la cabeza negándose a si misma la idea de ir. "Pero si voy…" volvió a negar con la cabeza y se enderezo. " No, no voy a ir" sentencio en su cabeza asintiendo con fuerza. No iba a ir, no iba a destruir su dignidad y su orgullo.

Se escucho un fuerte y claro: - ¡Adelante…! ¡Natalie! –

Hermione entro con nerviosismo. Miro la habitación con ilusión. Era simplemente perfecta. Pero su mirada se centro en el hombre que la miraba de pies a cabeza con lascivia.

La bata transparente, mostraba en parte el pequeño camisón que llevaba debajo. Se había esmerado, quizás, mas de la cuenta.

Draco se acerco a ella y extendió la mano. Ella la tomo, sonrojada. Draco sonrió y la tomo por la cintura, besándola con pasión, pero lentamente.

Caminaron, besándose, hasta la cama, acariciándose cada parte que iba quedando al descubierto. Draco llevaba puesto una polera blanca y unos pantalones de dormir negros. Hermione introducía sus frágiles y trémulas manos, bajo la polera, acariciando los firmes pectorales.

Ya a la orilla de la cama, la bata había caído al suelo, dejándola solo en el pequeño camisón.

Draco se separo y la recorrió con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza. Hermione se ruborizo. "No le ha gustado" pensó cuando el negaba y negaba con su cabeza.

Draco se acerco a su mesa de noche y tomo su varita. Comenzó a blandirla en silencio, hasta que cuando volvió a mirarla, yacía frente a él, Hermione Granger en plenitud.

Asintió con euforia. Hermione se sintió removida por ese simple hecho. Le gustaba ella, Hermione Granger, no Natalie Carlin.

Se siguieron besando, hasta quedar sobre la cama, desnudos, acariciándose con deseo.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, haciéndose uno solo, respirando el mismo aire, alimentándose del otro con deseo, y expresándolo en la candidez de sus gemidos.

Mas tarde, ambos yacían cansados y sudorosos sobre la cama, cubiertos con una mojada sabana de seda.

Hermione miro a Draco, su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor, marcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era simplemente perfecto.

Ambos se recostaron. Ella apoyada sobre su estomago, tapada desde la cintura; y él, abrazándola por la cintura.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó primero. Miro a Hermione y sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo. No había sido un sueño, como siempre. Cada vez sus sueños eran más reales, pero tenerla junto a él en ese momento no era un sueño.

Paso su dedo índice por la columna de ella, logrando que ella arqueara la espalda dejando a la vista sus pechos.

-Buenos días perezosa – susurro besándole la espalda.

-No hagas eso – respondió ella juguetona y a punto de estallar en risas. Entre risas y risas, él la coloco sobre su cuerpo, comenzándola a besar. Ella respondió de manera demasiado efusiva, provocando cierta animación en Draco.

-Para, si no quieres llegar tarde a herbologia – murmuro entre beso y beso. Ella se separo un poco, ruborizada. Lo miro y sonriendo se levanto.

Draco la miro, completamente desnuda y se sintió vivo. La vio ponerse el pequeño camisón y encima la bata transparente. No sabia como la había dejado escapar el año anterior, como no la había buscado y le había explicado porque llevaba aquella marca en su antebrazo.

-Me voy – murmuro ella acercándose a él y besándolo cortamente en los labios

-Nos vemos más tarde - respondió él con una sonrisa. Tomo su varita y minutos mas tarde volvía a estar frente a él Natalie Carlin.

Hermione salio de la habitación, corriendo para que nadie la viera. Ya eran casi las 700, cualquier persona podía verla.

Paso corriendo al pasillo de las habitaciones de chicas, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir su puerta, una voz la sobresalto: - ¿De donde vienes a esta hora y así? –

Se volteo con lentitud, sabiendo ya de quien se trataba. Miro a Pansy completamente roja, abriendo y cerrando la boca. –No importa, déjalo así – sentencio la morena riendo y bajando la escalera.

Hermione entro en su habitación y cerro con fuerza. Ya era una vergüenza que todos la hubiesen visto besarse con Malfoy, pero verla llegar así, y además Pansy, era la más grande humillación.

Se metió al baño y se baño sin prisa alguna. En su mente recreaba la noche anterior, las palabras que Draco había susurrado a su oído mientras la poseía, aun la hacían estremecer.

Se vistió y se maquillo sutilmente. Al salir, varias alumnas de sexto año bajaban a la sala común. A la distancia reconoció a Draco que la esperaba junto a la chimenea. Algunas de las mismas muchachas se acercaron a Draco y lo saludaron babosas.

Al acercarse a Draco, este alejo a las chicas y la beso en la mejilla de manera prolongada.

Juntos, acompañados de Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, llegaron al Gran Comedor. Algunos voltearon a ver, no solo a Draco Malfoy, sino a la muchacha que iba a su lado. Porque ahora los suspiros y las miradas candentes no eran solo para Draco, sino también para Natalie.

Draco sintió como la sangre le hervía de tan solo escuchar a un niño de quinto de Hufflepuff decirle _"Preciosa", _a su Hermione. "¿Mi Hermione?" se pregunto a si mismo, asustado.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, y antes de que empezara la hora de herbologia, Draco susurro al oído de Hermione que quería verla de inmediato fuera del comedor.

Nadie paso por desapercibido que Draco Malfoy salio primero y seguido de él, mirando para todos lados, nerviosa; Natalie Carlin.

Hermione salio y lo encontró en el vestíbulo. Su porte imponía respeto, y era arrogante, pero le encantaba. Las niñas de primero lo miraban y él, era indiferente.

-Aquí estoy Draco – siseo ella con aquel característico tono Slytherin.

-Ni yo podría haberlo hecho mejor, estas aprendiendo rápido de nosotros – se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura con delicadeza. –Quiero que esta noche se repita. Te quiero esta noche en mi habitación de nuevo – ella lo miro y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Si va a ser igual de bueno, no dudes en que ahí estaré – Draco le correspondió la sonrisa y la beso en la comisura de los labios, alejándose con el grupo de alumnos que se dirigían a herbologia.

Hermione se quedo quieta un minuto y camino detrás de ellos. Llegada a la clase, la profesora miró con mala cara a todos los Slytherin, nunca había sido muy amorosa con ellos.

Y esa noche y las siguientes, por más de dos semanas, Hermione siguió yendo a la habitación de Draco Malfoy, entregándose a él como si fuera la primera vez.

Y ese día, después de dos semanas y media disfrutando el uno del otro, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que esa mujer provocaba en su interior.

Lo hacia estremecer cada vez que lo tocaba, cada vez que había marcado su piel con aquellas garras de leona. Cada vez que gemía al sentirlo dentro, y mas aun cuando lo entendía y no lo juzgaba.

Había aprendido a gustar de Natalie, pero siempre pensando que era Hermione. Se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su ser. No era nada si no la tenía a su lado.

Y ese día había decidido que mejor era expresar lo que en ese momento le estaba pasando. Ella era Natalie Carlin, una Slytherin, sangre pura. ¿Dónde estaba el problema para estar juntos? Se pregunto a si mismo cuando la vio entrar por el hueco del muro, sintió cada célula de su cuerpo estremecer.

Ella camino hasta el y se sentó a su lado. Era la misma butaca de siempre, donde ambos disfrutaban y compartían besos, que mas tarde se transformaban en caricias candentes.

-Hola – dijo ella poniéndole una mano sobre el muslo. Él la tomo entre las suyas y la acerco a sus labios.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante – ella asintió y se recostó sobre el hombro de Draco.

Era tan reconfortante poder abrazarlo sin importar lo que los otros dijeran, sin tener que ocultarse. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de cuanto amaba a ese hombre, de cuanto lo necesitaba que seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado.

Ella se incorporo y lo miro a aquellos fríos ojos grises, que para ella eran calidos y cargados de algo más que deseo.

-Dime – murmuro ella. Él la miro fijamente a los ojos y se acerco a ella, hablándole desde una corta distancia.

-Sabes que eres muy importante para mi, ¿no? – le pregunto Draco acariciándole la mejilla. Hermione se sintió tremendamente conmovida con aquellas simples palabras que nunca creyó escuchar de la boca de él.

-Si, lo se. Y tú también eres muy importante para mí – respondió Hermione.

-Y es por eso que quería pedirte algo, pero no a Natalie – dijo susurrando al oído. Ella abrió los ojos y se mantuvo en la misma posición esperando que continuara. –Quiero pedirle a esa Hermione Granger que aparece todas las noches en mi habitación, aquella leona que saca las garras para marcar territorio, aque… -

- ¡Draco! – chillo Hermione ruborizada.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que s la verdad. Te ves hermosa ruborizada; pero as hermosa te ves como Hermione ruborizada, que queda demostrado cada noche cuando la temperatura de mi habitación aumenta…-

- ¡Basta! – volvió a chillar Hermione llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que estaban a su alrededor.

-Esta bien, muy bien. Bueno, voy a ir directo al grano. Hermione Granger… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto notoriamente nervioso, algo que no paso desapercibido por Hermione. La castaña estaba impávida. No había expresión alguna en su rostro. Se alejo de él y lo miro a los ojos, que no expresaban nada, ni siquiera sorpresa.

Draco la miro y enarco una ceja. Ella movía la cabeza sin dirección alguna y lo miraba. Draco se sintió vació. No quería ser su novia, porque para lo único que le servia era para pasara el rato.

Cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie, la frágil y trémula mano de Hermione le tomo el brazo y lo mantuvo sentado.

-Si… si quiero ser tu novia Draco Malfoy – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa tan radiante que Draco se sintió pleno, y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Se abrazaron y se besaron cargados de amor y pasión. Draco no podía sentirse mas completo y ella no podía sostener tanta alegría que creía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Se separaron y Draco acuno el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos. Lo hacia el hombre mas feliz y mas completo de todo el mundo. Lo amaba, y no le importaba que llevara una marca en el brazo para el resto de su vida.

-Vaya Draco, no te aguantas las ganas de ligar ni por un segundo – murmuro una voz a su lado. Hermione y Draco alzaron la mirada y vieron a Blaise Zabini mirándolos con los ojos entornados. Draco cerró los suyos y suplico por que Hermione no hubiera escuchado nada.

- ¿Ligar? – pregunto con los ojos cargados de ira y celos. Draco la miro y sonrió travieso.

-Si, estaba hace unos minutos con una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto año – respondió Blaise. Draco cerró los ojos esperando el regaño de Hermione. Blaise y su bocota que siempre lo metían en problemas.

Draco miro a Blaise y este capto la indirecta. Camino en silencio, mezclándose con el resto de slytherins.

Draco miro a Hermione y la vio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento, fue mi despedida a la soltería, juro que de ahora en adelante ninguna mujer, que no seas tú, se me acercara – murmuro con voz de bebe. Hermione fue incapaz de resistirse a aquella única cara de Draco Malfoy, que lo único que hizo fue tomar la cara de este entre sus manos y besarlo con tanta pasión que Draco sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se avivaba.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que comían distraídos.

Hermione se sintió observada, y aniquilada por cierto grupo de la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Por su parte Draco sentía las miradas de algunos muchachos que babeaban por Natalie, matarlo. Pero a él, Draco Malfoy, eso no le importaba, porque ella era su mujer.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Harry y Ginny que comían, buscando la aprobación de ellos, que sabia no encontraría. Pero aquella cara de disgusto le indico que le era absolutamente indiferente.

Tomaron asiento en la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin. Draco miro a McGonagall que sonreía con ternura, algo nunca antes visto en ella.

Cenaron en silencio, Hermione aun con aquellas maripositas dando vueltas por el estomago, impidiéndole comer demasiado. Aun no era capaz de asimilar que estaba de novia con Draco Malfoy.

Miro a Pansy y vio que estaba miraba con distracción a Blaise.

-Deberías decirle lo que por el sientes – susurro sacando a Pansy de sus pensamientos. La morena la miro con desprecio.

-El romanticismo te lo dejo a ti, Carlin –

Hermione la miro del mismo modo y siguió comiendo. Nunca podría ser amiga de una persona como Pansy Parkinson.

Miro a Draco con aquel amor que sentía por el.

- ¿Esta noche en tu habitación? – pregunto acercándose al odio de SU novio. Draco la miro y con una mirada seria contesto:

-No, esta noche no en mi habitación – respondió con cierto desden. Hermione se estremeció. Hace días que no escuchaba ese tono tan desagradable.

Draco se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin, le dio un corto y frió beso en los labios y salio del comedor.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. No podía empezar a ir mal las cosas si recién estaban empezando.

Miro a Pansy y vio que esta sonreía con burla.

-Y piensa que solo es su primer día de novios – murmuro, levantándose ella también.

Hermione se quedo mirándola, y sintió su sangre hervir. No se levanto de inmediato, sino creerían que había pasado algo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, se levanto con disimulo, dentro de lo que le fue posible, y salio. Llego a la mazmorra casi corriendo y al entrar no encontró a nadie más que un niño de sexto año que le miro coquetamente.

Subió a su habitación y antes de entrar, un sentimiento la embargo. Abrió la puerta despacio, con sigilo y al abrirla por completo y entrar en ella su corazón se detuvo de amor y alegría.

La habitación estaba repleta de rosas rojas y blancas, dispersas en ramos, o sus petalos por toda la habitación. Y sobre la cama, justo al centro, una rosa negra descansaba junto a un pergamino.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas se acerco a la cama y tomo la rosa negra, la llevo hasta su nariz y aspiro el aroma: tenía el mismo olor que Draco.

Tomo la nota entre sus trémulas manos y leyó a tropezones.

_Mí querida Hermione:_

_Esto es para demostrarte cuan importante eres tú para mi, cuantos sentimientos provocas en mi interior._

_Se que te estarás preguntando por que rojas y blancas. Bueno, las rosas blancas te representan a ti, la pureza que solo en ti he podido encontrar._

_Las rosas rojas representan la pasión de nuestra relación, que cada noche queda tatuada en las paredes de mi habitación, en nuestros cuerpos._

_Y mas aun, se que te preguntaras por aquella única rosa negra sobre tu cama. Aquella rosa negra soy yo, algo que no debe mezclarse con tanta pureza, un error en tu vida._

_Pero aunque sea el más grande de tus errores, aun así te amo. Si, te amo, más que a mi propia vida._

_Gracias por amarme por quien soy, gracias por entregarte a mí sin pensar en lo peligroso que es._

_Te ama con locura y desespero:_

_Draco Malfoy. _

Se mantuvo quieta, asimilando las palabras escritas por Draco. Era increíble lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer por ella. Lo amaba, más que a su propia vida y aunque mañana muriera por él, lo amaba hoy.

El abrir y cerrar de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo con prisa, y cuando vio a Draco apostado junto a la puerta, no logro evitar llorar y correr a los brazos de él.

Draco la abrazo y la sostuvo un minuto sobre el aire. Anhelaba aquel cuerpo, aquel aroma, aquello que sentía cada vez que ella lo tocaba, aquello que iba más allá de las reacciones físicas.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunto, y Hermione pudo notar el nerviosismo en su voz, que paso por alto, porque nada seria capaz de nublar aquel momento.

-Claro que si, es lo mas maravilloso que han hecho por mi Draco. ¡Yo también te amo! – chillo desesperada, besando cada recodo del pálido rostro de Draco.

Continuaron besándose con pasión, pero con tanto amor que cada segundo era como una hora para ese par de amantes. Draco transformo a Hermione y se sintió inmediatamente vivo.

Se recostaron con cuidado, desnudos, sobre la cama cargada de pétalos.

Hicieron el amor con cuidado, con lentitud, degustando cada parte del cuerpo del otro, haciéndose uno como solo ellos sabían.

Cuando finalmente, horas mas tarde, yacían exhaustos sobre la cama, abrazados, y con los pétalos pegados en su sudorosa piel, comenzaron a rendirse al sueño.

Hermione entre dormida, fijo su mirada en la oscura marca que ocupaba todo el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco. Despertó de inmediato. Casi había olvidado que él era un mortifago.

Levanto la vista y vio que Draco hacia una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te arde? – pregunto incorporándose. Draco la miro, y se mantuvo en silencio. Minutos mas tarde, con leve asentimiento, volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Si, arde – respondió finalmente. Sus ojos se nublaron, haciéndose más oscuros que lo normal.

-Draco… -

-No digas nada. No necesito tus sermones – grazno con brusquedad, quitando el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de Hermione.

-No me hables así. No es mi culpa que esa marca este ahí, tatuada en tu brazo, así es que no me hables así – murmuro enojada. Se cubrió con la sabana y volteo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que es muy difícil para mí. Perdóname –

-No, debes decirme lo que te pasa, soy tu novia, la mujer que amas, debes confiar en mi Draco – sentencio mirándolo, acunando el rostro de él entre sus manos. Vio como él enarcaba una ceja y quitaba su cara de las manos de ella.

-Claro, yo debo decírtelo todo, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿Tú me dices a mi lo que te pasa? O ¿Tú crees que yo no se que desearías estar con tus amiguitos que conmigo? – pregunto enfurecido. Sus facciones, siempre serenas, ahora expresaban el desden de sus palabras.

-Claro que preferiría estar con mis amigos – chillo Hermione, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Draco la miro, esta vez dolido, y se recostó, dándole la espalda.

Hermione trato que la escuchara, pero él se negaba a mirarla a los ojos. La marca le seguía ardiendo aunque el dolor que sentía en su interior era mas grande que él dolor que aquella marca podría provocarle, pero a ella no se lo diría, no si prefería estar con sus amigos que con él.

Finalmente ambos sucumbieron al sueño, pero dolidos en el fondo de su corazón por lo dicho aquella noche que había prometido se perfecta y había terminado como una de las peores.

Capitulo 4.doc


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Hermione despertó al día siguiente. Estiro el brazo, buscando el calido cuerpo de Draco, pero a su lado no había mas que el frió colchón. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y vio un cabello negro escurrirse por su lado. Draco se había ido, pero no sin antes tomar la precaución de cambiarla a Natalie.

Se levanto, siempre cubierta por la sabana y se metió en el baño. Se ducho y salio vestida.

Tomo los libros que necesitaba y bajo a la sala común, esperando encontrar a Draco. Pero no estaba Draco como todos los días, esperándola al pie de la escalera.

Recorrió con su castaña mirada la sala, viendo solo a Blaise y a Pansy. Se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos días Natalie – saludo Blaise con efusividad. Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Buenos días Blaise. –

Los tres bajaron a tomar desayuno en silencio. El único que de vez en cuando decía algo era Blaise, y cuando hablaba, solo decía incoherencias.

Desayunaron en silencio, Hermione esperando que Draco apareciera a desayunar, pero no había ni señales de él.

Su primera clase, pociones, parecía una tortura. Se sentó en el primer puesto, dejando siempre libre el asiento de Draco.

Snape ingreso al aula con aquel aire desdeñoso. Miro a todos los Gryffindor que la rodeaban, y se fijo en Harry, sentado junto a Neville.

Snape fijo su mirada en ella e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Hoy haremos una poción en parejas – murmuro sin quitar la mirada de Hermione. – Parkinson con Zabini, Buldstrode con Longbottom, Carlin con Potter… - Hermione dejo de respirar y miro a Harry, que tenia una cara de desagrado que le apretó el corazón.

Harry se sentó a su lado tirando sus utensilios sobre la mesa.

-Mientras mas rápido terminemos mas pronto tendremos que dejar de vernos las caras – siseo con aquel característico tono de voz y modo de hablar de los Slytherin.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a trabajar. Cada ingrediente resbalaba de sus manos por los nervios de tener cerca de Harry y no poder hablarle con la confianza de ser amigos desde los 11 años.

Cuando la poción estaba a punto de hacer ebullición, o sea, de estar lista, Hermione no aguanto la tentación de hablarle.

-Tú tenías una amiga, ¿no? – pregunto y al minuto se arrepintió. La mirada inquisitiva de Harry le hizo saber que desconfiaba de ella.

- ¿Tú como los sabes? – respondió Harry dejando la pluma junto al pergamino.

-Si, bueno… yo… -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te ha hablado de ella? ella no esta este año en el colegio –

-Porque yo le he hablado de la sangre sucia, sabelotodo insufrible – murmuro una voz a la espalda de Hermione. La castaña se volteo y miro a la persona que la había sacado de tremendo embrollo.

-Parkinson tenia que ser – sentencio Harry mirando a "Natalie" con desden, tomando su pluma, terminando el pergamino, y llamando a Snape.

-Déjame ver Potter, muévete – Snape escudriño la poción y asintió lentamente. –Muy bien, asumo que la srta. Carlin hizo la mayor parte del trabajo; por lo tanto, 50 puntos para Slytherin y… 20 puntos para Gryffindor. – Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero la mirada de Snape lo hizo callar.

Cuando Snape dio por terminada la tarea, Harry miro por última vez a "Natalie" y se puso en pie. Camino hasta la salida y se perdió por el pasillo.

Pansy tomo asiento junto a Hermione y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Casi lo arruinas todo –

- ¿Y que se supone voy a arruinar si Draco no me dice nada? – sentencio poniéndose de pie y salio por el mismo camino que Harry.

El día pasó sin señas de Draco. Hermione ya se había preocupado. La noche anterior, le había ardido la marca. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Si le habían hecho algo? se pregunto mientras almorzaba, mientras estaba en clases, mientras hacia sus deberes. Y cuando leía un libro, un muchacho de sexto año la interrumpió.

-Disculpa, no es mi intención ser impertinente contigo – Hermione lo miro por sobre el libro y le sonrió. El muchacho pareció entrar en confianza, ya que se sentó en la butaca conjunta a la de Hermione

-No te preocupes, no me inoportunas – el muchacho, bastante atractivo según la percepción de Hermione, se afirmo sobre sus rodillas.

-Solo quería decirte que te encuentro muy linda, bueno no soy el único – murmuro acongojado. Hermione también se sintió acongojada y un poco triste. Siendo ella misma, solo dos niños le habían dicho que era bonita: Ron y Harry.

-Gracias –

-Pero te pediría que no se lo comentaras a Draco, él es muy celoso con lo suyo, no quiero tener problemas con el príncipe de Slytherin – pidió el chico sentándose erguido.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Hermione intrigada de no conocer al muchacho.

-Michel, Michel Rudinbar – Hermione asintió y decidió que por un momento en el día se olvidaría un poco de Draco.

Comenzaron a conversar animadamente, contándose detalles el uno del otro. Hermione lo escuchaba atenta, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Draco.

Y cuando comenzaba a disfrutar aquella amena charla, alguien entro casi corriendo por el hueco de la pared, se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo, alzándola por el aire con una fuerza brutal. Hermione grito, llamando la atención de los que los rodeaban.

Cuando vio que la dirigían a una escalera, miro a su atacante y se sorprendió de ver a Draco con el rostro desencajado y las líneas del rostro tan marcadas que daban miedo.

- ¡Suéltame! – chillo tratando de zafarse del apretón.

- ¡Cállate! – respondió Draco, obligándola a subir los escalones de dos en dos.

- ¡Suéltame Draco! – Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Sus gritos se fueron ahogando en la sala común, donde todos estaban atónitos de la manera en que Draco trataba a su novia, mientras se internaban en la habitación de Draco.

El rubio, una vez en la habitación, le lanzo sobre la cama con tanta brutalidad que Hermione sintió como cada órgano en su interior saltaba junto con el colchón.

- ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando? ¿Quién te crees para tratarme a…? –

- ¡Cállate! – grazno Draco tomándose la cabeza y caminando de un lado para el otro en la habitación.

- ¡Draco! –

- ¿Sabes de donde vengo? – pregunto el rubio un mínimo mas calmado ante el grito de Hermione. El solo escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquella mujer lo tranquilizaba.

-No, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices? – pregunto irónica la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De una reunión secreta de mortifagos, con solo los más selectos seguidores del lord – Hermione abrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

- ¿Cómo? Se supone que no puedes desaparecerte estando dentro de los limites del colegio – Hermione se sintió ratificada con el solo hecho de saber mas que Draco.

- ¿Y para que crees tú que esta Snape? – sonrió irónico Draco. Hermione volvió a sentarse y a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Ya, está bien. Pero, ¿por eso me trataste así delante de todas esas serpientes? – pregunto Hermione sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza ante la arrogante mirada de Draco. Como la había tratado, solo le había recordado aquellos años en que la había humillado delante de todos por ser una hija de muggles.

-No, es por lo importante de esa reunión. Hablamos de ti. Bueno, de Natalie Carlin – aclaro Draco al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos con tanta delicadeza que Hermione sentía que se deshacía.

-No entiendo – susurro Hermione recargándose sobre el hombro de Draco.

-Voldemort no quiere un solo Slytherin de séptimo año, fuera de sus filas de mortifagos –

-Pero si Pansy tampoco la tiene – tercio Hermione irguiéndose y mirándolo con ojos de pescado.

-Si, pero Pansy se la hará este fin de semana aprovechando la salida a Hogsmeade. Y solo faltarías tú amor – Hermione lo miro con ojos anhelantes, nunca antes le había dicho amor.

-Pero yo no puedo Draco, simplemente no puedo – Draco la abrazo y la beso tiernamente en la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo, y tú lo sabes, pero es algo que debes hacer, es parte del plan – dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Esa mujer conocía cada mirada, y si la miraba sabría que le mentía y no podría hablar más.

- ¿Plan? – pregunto ella buscando la mirada de Draco, pero él sabia eludirla muy bien.

-Hermione… -

-Se supone que yo estoy aquí porque así lo quiso lord Voldemort. Entonces, ¿Por qué me quiere dentro de sus filas si técnicamente me tiene secuestrada? ¿Ah? – pregunto Hermione sacando la lógica de lo que le había pasado en menos de un mes. Draco se sintió acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Era la hora de confesar la verdad de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hermione, quiero que me escuches, pero sin interrupciones –

OoOoOoO

Caminaron por las calles de Hogsmeade riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Mas adelante iban Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle.

Pero ellos dos eran solo ellos. Era como si fueran un par de recién casados que buscan la ropa del bebe que viene en camino.

Aunque Hermione debía reconocer que sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, sentir a Draco junto a ella era más reconfortante que un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla muy helado.

Entraron por un callejón, hasta el fondo de este, donde había una casa, que parecía estar abandonada, pero no er así. Entraron en silencio y se encontraron a un hombre pequeño y robusto. Draco se acerco a él y le hablo unas cosas que ninguno de los presentes alcanzo a oír.

Al lado del hombre los esperaba un traslador con forma de cafetera. Lo tomaron todos al mismo tiempo, y al minuto sintieron como el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies.

En menos de cinco segundos, yacían junto a la puerta de roble americano de la entrada a la mansión Malfoy.

Entraron y Hermione se sintió tremendamente anonadada. La decoración del lugar era simplemente perfecta. Elegante y ostentosa al mismo tiempo.

Los pasos resonando por el amplio vestíbulo, la hizo voltear la mirada, para ver aparecer a Narcisa Malfoy. Era una mujer hermosa, de finas facciones y recatada mirada.

-Pansy, querida – se acerco a Pansy y la saludo con un beso en cada mejilla. Luego se dirigió a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. El siguiente fue Draco. –Hijo mío, cada día más apuesto. ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto besándolo en la frente.

-Bien madre, como me ves – respondió Draco con cierta frialdad que no debe escucharse cuando se habla con la madre.

- Así es que esta es la preciosa Natalie, ¿no? – pregunto mirando a Hermione de pies a cabeza, hasta que siguió el camino del brazo y la mano que estaba entrelazada a la de Draco. – Y parte de mi familia por el momento – el sentido expresado por Narcisa Malfoy hizo estremecer a Hermione. No la quería en su familia, y sabía que Draco se aburriría de ella. Pero ella, Hermione Granger, sabia que lo de ellos era para siempre, porque dos personas que se odiaron tanto, y que ahora se amaban, significaban la eternidad.

-Si, Natalie Carlin – respondió estirando la mano que Narcisa estrecho con suavidad.

Narcisa la volvió a recorrer de pies a cabeza y se dio media vuelta, entrando por una amplia puerta de roble.

Draco guió a Hermione por el mismo camino que había seguido su madre, y cuando la castaña vio el amplio salón que se imponía ante ella, quedo anonadada. Era increíblemente hermoso, elegante, destacado, digno de la familia Malfoy.

Tomaron asiento en los sillones de cuero negro y la entrada de Lucius Malfoy al salón, intimido a Hermione de sobremanera. Era exactamente igual a Draco, pero su mirada era mucho más inquisidora.

-Buenos días chicos – saludo y Hermione se sorprendió del tono jovial de Lucius.

-Buenos días sr. Malfoy – saludo Pansy poniéndose de pie para saludarlo.

- ¿Quién es esta hermosura hijo? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien miro a Draco y se ruborizo de sobremanera.

-Natalie Carlin – respondió ella con la voz más segura que logro expresar. Lucius la recorrió con la mirada y le estrecho la mano con cierta brusquedad.

Hermione estaba que se moría de los nervios. Estar en la casa de Draco Malfoy, no era algo que hubiese soñado algún día.

Sentada junto a Draco, dando la espalda a la puerta, el sonido del retumbar de los zapatos contra el piso la hizo voltear, y cuando lo hacia, una ronca y seductora voz la hizo estremecer.

-Primo – Draco volteo antes la cabeza y su ceño se frunció más de lo que Hermione lo había visto en su vida.

-Nicolas – murmuro Draco apretando los dientes. Esto no paso desapercibido por su novia que le tomo la mano y la aferro. Nicolas Malfoy era muy parecido a su primo, pero con el cabello oscuro y unos ojos verde metálico que desnudaban con solo mirar. Tenía las mismas facciones angulosas y aristocráticas, pero un poco mas bajo que Draco. Hermione no negaba que le parecía en extremo guapo, pero cierto rechazo para con él había nacido en su interior.

Miro a Draco que se levantaba y se acercaba a Nicolas, sin despegar la mirada de su padre.

- ¿Quién es esta hermosura? – pregunto Nicolas pasando junto a Draco y dirigiéndose a Hermione, o sea, Natalie.

-Es mi novia – la voz de Draco era mas grave que de costumbre. Aunque Hermione escuchaba cada noche, esta iba cargada de desdén. Nicolas estiro su mano y Hermione la sostuvo. El moreno la acerco a sus labios y la beso con delicadeza.

-Excelente gusto primo – susurro mirando fijamente a Hermione, la cual se ruborizo.

Draco apretó tanto los dientes que llegaron a crujir. Se acerco a Hermione y no se despego más de ella.

-Querido, pasaran esta noche en la casa. Tienen la autorización de Snape – informo Narcisa durante la hora del almuerzo.

Y así se hizo, cenaron con tranquilidad. Hermione estaba sentada entre Draco y Nicolas. El moreno la miraba a cada segundo. Hermione se sentía realmente incomoda, mientras que Draco le hacia saber, a través de miradas cómplices que él tampoco deseaba estar ahí.

-Draco, quiero ir al baño – murmuro Hermione al oído, provocando cierto estremecimiento en Draco. Draco la miro y vio que era verdad, sabia reconocer cada mirada de Hermione, así como ella reconocía las de él. Draco miro a su padre; hablaban de un plan muy importante, y este no le permitiría ponerse de pie en medio de una charla.

-Yo puedo acompañarla primo – dijo Nicolas ganándose una asesina mirada por parte de Draco. Miro a Hermione y luego a Nicolas. Tal vez era momento de comenzar a confiar en su familia.

-Está bien – Hermione se puso en pie seguida de Nicolas.

El moreno la guió escaleras arriba, y por unos cuantos pasillos. Hermione estaba asustada. Había estado ahí antes, pero era poco lo que recordaba. Finalmente Nicolas la tomo de la mano y la metió en una habitación oscura. Hermione iba a gritar, cuando la luz se encendió, mostrándole una amplia habitación, muy parecida a la en que ella había estado.

-Dije que quería ir al baño, no a una habitación – siseo Hermione digan de una Slytherin.

-Ahí hay un baño – indico Nicolas con la cabeza. Tomo asiento en su cama.

Hermione entro en el baño, esperando que él se fuera para poder salir corriendo.

Estuvo en el baño mas de 20 minutos hasta que supuso que ya era demasiado y lo mejor era salir, antes de que Draco se enfureciera con su primo por su culpa.

Al salir vio a Nicolas sentado aun en la cama, mirándose las finas y delicadas uñas. Hermione se miro las suyas. En Natalie eran hermosas, pero sabia que en ella, Hermione, tenia unas manos desastrosas de tanto escribir.

-Listo, vamos – murmuro asustada. Aquel hombre le causaba miedo, un repudio que ni por Draco había sentido.

-Ya era hora – se levanto y se acerco a la puerta. En aquellos minutos parecía que ya no era Nicolas Malfoy. Si Draco era arrogante, Nicolas lo era el triple. Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se fijo en un baúl que estaba junto al ropero.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunto distraída. Nicolas enarco una ceja y se acerco.

-Solo hasta mañana – respondió con una voz increíblemente seductora.

- ¿Y por que el baúl tan grande? – se volteo, y a hacerlo el aliento calido de Nicolas rozo contra su rostro. Tenía un porte aristocrático y un aroma muy parecido al de Draco.

-Por que me voy mañana con ustedes a Hogwarts – respondió Nicolas con una radiante sonrisa y Hermione supo, en ese momento, que Nicolas era bipolar.

Paso por el lado de él y salio de la habitación, con dirección al salón. Nicolas corrió tras ella y juntos llegaron al salón.

Hermione, al abrir la puerta, se quedo de piedra. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Lord Voldemort le miraba con los ojos entornados, y una sonrisa de medio lado, tan escalofriante que Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Draco pareció notar esto, por lo que se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, guiándola al interior del salón.

-Natalie Carlin, mi lord – presento Draco, mirando alternativamente de Hermione a Voldemort. Hermione tenia una expresión de sufrimiento que Draco temía que Voldemort notara algo extraño en "Natalie".

-Mucho gusto… Natalie – siseo Voldemort, provocando un escalofrió en lo mas interno de Hermione. Hermione inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo que pareció complacer a Voldemort que exhibió sus dientes filosos.

Draco le indico a Hermione que tomara asiento junto a Pansy que conversaba animadamente con Narcisa. Un poco mas allá yacía Blaise, ahora acompañado de Nicolas, conversando y jugando ajedrez mágico.

Draco en tanto, permanecía junto a Lucius. Hermione noto la presencia de su queridísimo profesor de pociones, Snape, sentando a la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Hablaban en voz baja, impidiendo que Hermione oyera lo que estaban diciendo, pero asumió que planeaban algún ataque contra alguna familia muggle.

Minutos más tarde, Pansy yacía frente a Voldemort, removiéndose de dolor. La varita de Voldemort pasaba por su antebrazo izquierdo, quemando la piel. Hermione estaba al otro extremo, mirando aterrorizada, lo que en unos segundos, le pasaría a ella. No podía, simplemente no podía. Miro a Draco, y este la comprendió, pero así mismo ella comprendió que no había vuelta atrás y que debía hacerlo. Ya estaba ahí, escapar seria mostrar que no era una Gryffindor de verdad.

Pansy se sentó, agitada, y Voldemort la llamo con un dedo huesudo y tan blanco como la cera. Se acerco tambaleante, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban, prometiéndole caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo Natalie? – pregunto siseando Voldemort, mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento, creyó que de sus labios saldría un "no", pero luego imagino que debía ser una trampa y por eso se lo preguntaba. Con la voz mas segura que consiguió, respondió:

-Si, claro que si mi lord – su voz temblaba notoriamente, pero al parecer Voldemort estaba acostumbrado que le temieran.

Voldemort tomo su brazo izquierdo, y lo levanto un poco. Con su varita, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Pansy. Hermione sentía como la piel le escocia y comenzaba a quemarse dando forma a la calavera de la cual salía la serpiente. Recordó a Harry, a Ron y a Ginny, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de las veces que había ayudado a Harry, acompañados de Ron, a luchar contra el hombre que tenia en frente.

Finalmente, Voldemort le soltó el brazo y la dejo caer sobre los brazos de Draco.

Hermione sintió que se desvanecía, pero poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse. Se incorporo y vio a Voldemort con una divertida sonrisa bailándole en el rostro pálido y serpentino.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir – se excuso Narcisa, cuando Voldemort se retiro, seguido de Snape. Hermione sintió enérgicamente mirando a Draco.

-Si, tienes razón madre. Vamos Natalie – Narcisa la miro y sonriente, la tomo por la muñeca.

-Natalie tendrá su habitación, no dormirá contigo hijo –

-Te equivocas madre. Natalie dormirá conmigo, en mi habitación – sentencio Draco, liberando a Hermione del apretón de Narcisa, y subiendo la escalera con decisión.

Una vez en la habitación, protegidos por un hechizo silenciador y otro sellador, Hermione rompió a llorar, como Draco nunca antes la había visto en su vida.

La abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza, sollozando y convulsionándose.

-Los… los traic-traicione a… todos – hipo Hermione separándose y mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos. Su corazón no daba abasto para tanto dolor, para tanta desilusión para consigo misma. Draco le beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar.

-Era por tu propio bien cariño – Draco la miro y saco su varita de su bolsillo. Hermione se sintió aliviada, parecía que Draco le leía el pensamiento. El rubio blandió la varita, como lo hacia todas las noches, y minutos mas tarde, frente a él estaba Hermione, con sus ojos castaños, rojos de tanto llorar, y la punta de la respingona nariz del mismo color, roja. Miro el antebrazo de Hermione y esta siguió la mirada de él.

La marca permanecía en el mismo lugar, moviéndose de vez en cuando y saliendo de la calavera, la serpiente. Hermione volvió a llorar con desconsuelo, mientras Draco volvió a mover su varita, transformándola en Natalie nuevamente. No podían arriesgarse que alguien entrara a la habitación y viera a Hermione Granger durmiendo junto a Draco Malfoy.

Draco la llevo a recostarse y la abrazo, mientras Hermione se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

Draco se sentía miserable con solo saber el daño que le hacia a Hermione. Y más aun por saber que ella, por estar con él seria capaz de hacer algo así y mucho más. Le amaba, de eso no caviar duda alguna. Permaneció despierto, hasta que sintió que la respiración de Hermione se tranquilizaba y finalmente se dormía. Solo ahí, sucumbió al sueño.

Toda la noche, permaneció atento por si Hermione despertaba, o por si alguien entraba.

Finalmente despertó cuando comenzaba a amanecer. No era capaz de dormir más por el momento. Se levanto cuidadosamente y entro en el baño. Se miro al espejo y lo que vio no le gusto. Su rostro demacrado, ojeras bajo sus perfectos ojos.

Esa noche debería acostarse temprano, sino, al día siguiente mas de uno se burlaría de él.

Se metió a la ducha, pensando todo el tiempo en Hermione, e inevitablemente no pudo evitar la ironía de la vida. Hermione lo había dejado el año anterior porque se había tatuado la marca en el brazo, y ahora, ella también la cargaría para siempre.

Cuando salio del baño, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, mirándose el antebrazo izquierdo donde yacía la marca tenebrosa, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hermione… - susurro tan bajo que Hermione apenas lo escucho. El rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura. – Lo siento pequeña. – su voz susurrante, cargada de sentimientos, aliviano un poco la pena que Hermione sentía en su interior.

-Prométeme que no me dejaras sola nunca Draco – suplico ella abrazándose a él con tanta fuerza como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Te lo prometo mi pequeña sangre sucia – respondió Draco más seguro de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida. La abrazo con mas fuerza, y luego se separo un poco para sellar con un beso de amor aquella promesa que se juraba a si mismo nunca romper.

Después de aquel beso, Hermione se levanto para tomar un baño antes de irse al colegio. No seria capaz de seguir en esa casa un minuto más.

Bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose a Narcisa y Lucius, el último leyendo el profeta.

-Buenos días padre. Buenos días madre – saludo Draco con innecesaria frialdad, sentándose a la mano izquierdo de su padre. Hermione saludo lo mas cordialmente posiblemente, y tomo asiento junto a Draco.

Minutos más tarde, Blaise y Pansy hicieron su aparición, con unas caras de desagrado, que Draco y Hermione supieron al instante que venían peleando.

Saludaron y tomaron asiento frente a Draco y Hermione, junto a Narcisa.

Desayunaron en tranquilidad, y Hermione pudo notar que Pansy ahogaba las ganas de llorar. De seguro Blaise se había propasado con algo que había dicho.

-Buenos días familia – saludo aquella inconfundible voz de Nicolas.

-Buenos días Nicolas – saludo Narcisa, indicándole que tomara asiento junto a "Natalie". –Hijo – murmuro Narcisa llamando la atención de Draco.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto secamente Draco. Lucius alzo la mirada de su periódico y lo fulmino con la mirada, indicándole que no debía hablarle así a su madre.

- ¿Tu primo te ha contado que se ira con ustedes a Hogwarts? – pregunto, y sintió gozo al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Draco.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Él no ha terminado su educación? – pregunto Draco, guardando la compostura y manteniéndose calmo.

-No, le falta su último año. Ya sabes que las cosas en Durmstrang no están muy bien y tu primo ha decidido terminar sus estudios aquí – explico Narcisa ganándose una grata sonrisa de su esposo.

Draco se sintió ofuscado. No había nada peor que tener a Nicolas Malfoy en el mismo lugar que él. Si él, Draco Malfoy, era un conquistador por naturaleza, Nicolas ligaba con cualquier chica que se cruzara en su camino, sin siquiera importarle quien era.

Pero por un momento pensó que eso a él en ese momento, no le importaba. Tenía una novia, a quien amaba. ¿La amaba? Si, la amaba.

-Muy bien. Podrá pedirme ayuda a mí para lo que necesite. Como por ejemplo algunas indicaciones para hacer amigos – satirizo con una malévola sonrisa. Nicolas le sonrió y volvió su mirada a "Natalie"

-Si me puedes conseguir amigas tan lindas como Natalie, confió en ti primito – respondió Nicolas del mismo modo, borrando la sonrisa de Draco.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, sin pronunciar más palabras que lo que el periódico decía.

Draco se levanto junto a Hermione y caminaron hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí esperó, mientras Narcisa "se despedía" de su sobrino.

Pero Draco sabía muy bien que su madre algo quería, y teniendo a Nicolas en el colegio seria mucho más fácil de conseguir.

Finalmente se despidieron todos de todos y los primeros en salir fueron Draco y Hermione. Subieron al coche que arranco de inmediato, apenas Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Nicolas, terminaron de poner sus pies sobre este.

No pronunciaron palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron al colegio, ya por la noche. Draco y Hermione se fueron con Pansy y Blaise a la sala común de Slytherin, mientras Crabbe y Goyle se dirigían, acompañados de Nicolas, al Gran Comedor.

Draco y Hermione entraron a la habitación de esta última, y dejaron sus abrigos sobre una butaca cercana a una ventana. Hermione se sentó en la cama, agotada y abatido. Tenía el corazón oprimido, que dolía.

-Voy y vuelvo. Debo hacer algo antes. – informo Draco poniendo la mano en la perilla.

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Hermione intrigada, levantándose de la cama. Lo menos que necesitaba era estar sola. Tener a Draco junto a ella le proponía aquella seguridad que solo el podía entregarle.

-Debo ver algo, antes de acostarme – se acerco a ella y la beso con dulzura en los labios.

-Pero… ¿puedo ser Hermione? – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa infantil. Draco se resistió por un segundo, pero después de ver esa sonrisa, fue incapaz de negarle algo.

-Esta bien querida – saco su varita y segundos mas tarde, frente a él, estaba su Hermione, la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

-Gracias – dijo acercándose a él y besándolo con la más gran ternura con la que jamás antes lo había besado.

Draco se separo con delicadeza, y luego de besarla en la frente, salió a pasos agigantados.

Hermione se cambio, poniéndose el pijama. Se recostó, decidiendo leer un libro, para esperar a Draco. Necesitaba que el llegara y se recostara a su lado, la abrazara con fuerza y le entregara todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Pero luego de leer el libro completo, y darse cuenta que Draco no volvería, se acomodo, apagando la luz, durmiéndose de inmediato.

Cuando dormía tranquila, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta le indico que Draco había llegado.

Tardo más de lo acostumbrado en acostarse, pero cuando lo hizo Hermione se sintió reconfortada. Aquel aroma era capaz de disipar cualquier tristeza que la embargara.

Sintió un brazo de Draco posarse sobre su cintura, delineando su silueta. Pero la manera de acariciarla no era común. Era brusca, deseosa, lujuriosa, muy distinto a como Draco la abrazaba. Era como si deseara que pronto se quitaran la ropa e hicieran el amor sin miramientos.

Se volteo con lentitud, esperando encontrar los grises ojos de Draco, pero al contrario, encontró, la mirada verde metálica de Nicolas.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? ¡Sal de inmediato! – chillo Hermione, no tan preocupada de que el estuviera ahí, sino de que la viera como Hermione.

- ¿Qué demo…? – se pregunto Nicolas levantándose de golpe. – Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona – se excuso poniéndose los pantalones.

Una vez vestido, volví a disculparse, y salio de la habitación corriendo, a tropezones.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta, mirando a la puerta, deseando con todo su ser que Draco entrara y le dijera que solo había sido una pesadilla. Pero eso no ocurrió, Draco no apareció. Hermione creyó que no seria capaz de dormirse de nuevo, pero poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al sueño.

Al día siguiente despertó sobresaltada, imaginándose que se encontraría a Nicolas sentado en la butaca cercana a la ventana mirándola y diciéndole que la había descubierto.

Se levanto y se metió al baño. Tomo una larga ducha. Aun le quedaba tiempo, y su mayor preocupación era que no era Natalie, sino que Hermione Granger.

Desesperada después de una hora, se vistió con el uniforme de Slytherin, esperando que Draco no hubiese olvidado que tenía que volver a hacerla Natalie.

Pero todo su nerviosismo se disipo cuando Draco entro. Pero el rostro demacrado de Draco, le preocupo de sobremanera.

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – pregunto de inmediato, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, abrazándole y tomándole las mejillas.

-Nada – respondió Draco con frialdad. Tenía ojeras, y los ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, como cuando se enojaba. Parecía agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Con rapidez, su varita volvió a poner frente a sus ojos a Natalie Carlin. Draco la miro y no pronuncio palabra, saliendo, casi corriendo, de la habitación.

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta abierta y se quedo estupefacta ante la imagen que Draco le había entregado. Parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, y eso era algo que le preocupaba.

Salio corriendo de la habitación, sin importarle nada más que encontrar a Draco. Y sabia que lo haría, porque el siempre la esperaba en la sala común para irse al Gran Comedor.

Pero Draco no la estaba esperando. ¿Qué le había pasado en la noche? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo tan extraño?


	5. Chapter 5

O.o **SIENTO LA TARDANZA!! PERO EL COLE ME ABSORVE TIEMPO... ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP... LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO, Y ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO EN EL OTRO... **

TODO PERTENECE A J.K. ROWLING :)

Capitulo 5

Hermione busco con la mirada a alguien a quien preguntarle por Draco, pero no encontró a nadie.

Sin esperar mas, porque ya iba retrasada, salio de la sala común con dirección al Gran Comedor. De seguro Draco estaba ahí, desayunando, esperándola.

Llego al Gran Comedor, sintiendo frustración, furia para con Draco. No estaba. Camino con tranquilidad hasta la mesa de Slytherin, sintiendo algunas penetrantes miradas sobre ellas.

Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio como Harry comía en silencio y unos puestos mas allá Ginny desayunaba junto a Neville.

Se sentó junto a Blaise, el cual sonreía de manera natural. Desvió su mirada a la puerta, donde vio entrar a Nicolas, el cual provocaba que varias cabezas femeninas voltearan a verlo. Si Draco conseguía miradas, Nicolas lo superaba en exceso. Hermione recordó como Nicolas se había inmiscuido la noche anterior en su habitación, y la había visto como ella, Hermione. Bajo la mirada cuando el la fijo en ella.

-Buenos días a todos – saludo con desazón. Tomo asiento frente a Hermione, siempre mirándola profundamente. Esto no fue algo que paso desapercibido por Pansy, la cual enarco una ceja. ¿Nicolas seducía a la novia de su primo? Ella era su mejor amiga, no lo podía permitir.

-Buenos días Nicolas. Chicos, deberíamos ir ya a herbologia, no queremos que nos quiten puntos ¿verdad? – pregunto Pansy con una falsa sonrisa, dedicada especialmente a Nicolas.

-Si, tienes toda la razón – dijo Hermione levantándose apresurada y torpemente. Pansy la miro con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Draco no estaba con ella? ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Hermione se levanto casi corriendo, y así mismo salio del Gran Comedor. Draco tenia que ir a clase, así es que no podía escaparse para siempre de ella.

Llegaron a los invernaderos, agitados después de seguir a Hermione que casi corría por los jardines de Hogwarts.

-Buenos días profesora Sprout – saludo Hermione cordialmente, apostándose junto a una mesa. La profesora la miro sorprendida. Nunca una Slytherin la había saludado con tanta simpatía.

Mientras tanto Hermione no quitaba su mirada de la entrada del invernadero. Draco tenía que llegar, tenia. Pansy se acerco a ella y cuando se disponía a preguntarle que el estaba sucediendo, la profesora dio inicio a su clase.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al comprobar lo que más temía. Algo le estaba ocurriendo a Draco y no confiaba en ella como para decírselo.

La clase transcurrió, pero Hermione no estaba ahí, su mente viajaba a un millar de kilómetros, buscando una explanación lógica a la actitud de Draco.

No se dio cuenta cuando la profesora Sprout dio por finalizada la clase.

Hermione miro a Pansy, que iba saliendo junto a Blaise.

- ¡Pansy! – chillo antes de que se le perdiera de vista. La morena se volteo con lentitud, con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Natalie? – pregunto mordaz.

-Quería saber si es que tú… ¿haz visto a Draco? – pregunto bajando la mirada. A la última persona a la que deseaba preguntarle por su novio era a Pansy.

- ¿Me estas preguntando a mi? – Hermione asintió y la miro con aflicción. –Lo siento querida, no lo he visto. Es tu novio, no el mío – respondió frívolamente.

Hermione se sintió devastada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella, contándole lo que le atormentaba?

Decidió que lo buscaría por cada recodo del colegio, hasta encontrarlo. Recordó aquella vez en la que había desaparecido, porque había ido a una de sus reuniones. ¿Y si había pasado algo con Voldemort?

Lo mejor era buscar a Snape, él era el único capaz de decirle si Draco estaba en su casa en una reunión o no.

Fue corriendo a las mazmorras, con dirección a la sala del profesor. Llego al aula y toco con delicadeza.

Snape la fulmino con la mirada, por el solo hecho de haber interrumpido su clase.

- ¿Qué ocurre Carlin? – pregunto Snape una vez fuera, luego de que Hermione le indicara con la mano que saliera para hablar.

-Bueno, sucede que… bueno, yo quería saber si usted… - no podía articular palabra bajo esa penetrante mirada que la desafiaba, que la aniquilaba.

-Hable rápido que no tengo todo el día para usted –

-Esta bien, si lo siento. ¿Ha visto usted a Draco? – pregunto rápidamente. Sentía cierta vergüenza de preguntarle a Snape por su novio.

- ¿No debería usted saber donde esta su novio? – pregunto Snape sintiendo cierto regocijo de ver la vergüenza que inundaba las mejillas de Hermione. – Y en todo caso, no se donde se ha metido el señor Malfoy – respondió dando media vuelta y entrando nuevamente al aula.

Hermione miro por última vez a su profesor de pociones. Corrió hacia el vestíbulo. Lo buscaría por todos los pasillos. Subió hasta el tercer piso, caminando por el pasillo con lentitud, observando cada aula, esperando ver una cabellera platinada.

Paso por fuera de la enfermería y un sentimiento de preocupación la embargo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba en la enfermería?

Entro a la enfermería en silencio, siempre respetando a los que podían estar sufriendo ahí dentro y que solo pedían un momento de descanso y silencio.

Camino con sigilo y miro hacia el fondo. Su corazón palpito con fuerza al comprobar que Draco estaba ahí. Pero no estaba recostado en una cama, quejándose de algún dolor. Al contrario, estaba junto a una muchacha, tomándose la cabeza y negando de vez en cuando.

Pensó en acercarse y preguntar que estaba pasando, pero prefirió esperar a encontrarlo mas tarde para saber.

Salio de la enfermería con el corazón oprimido. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Draco?

El único lugar donde se sentiría bien seria en la biblioteca.

Hermione salio de la biblioteca chocando contra un cuerpo grande y fornido. Alzo la mirada y se encontró a un muchacho de Hufflepuff que le sonrió. Correspondió la sonrisa de manera lacónica.

Siguió su camino. Había estado más de una hora en la biblioteca, leyendo. Pero no sabia que era lo que había leído, solo recordaba a Draco, y seguía preguntándose por que actuaba de ese modo.

Caminado por el tercer pasillo, no se percato de que Draco salía de la enfermería, con un rostro de los mil demonios.

Y al parecer el tampoco se percato de que ella venia caminando por el mismo pasillo, tanto así que chocaron de frente.

-Hermione… - susurro Draco tomándola por los hombros para evitar que la "morena" cayera al suelo.

-Draco… te he estado buscando toda la mañana. ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez que demonios te esta pasando? – pregunto soltándose del apretón de Draco. El rubio la miro a los ojos, y en ellos, ella, puedo reconocer la tristeza y el temor.

-Hermione… yo… no es un buen lugar para hablar. ¿Esta noche en la torre de astronomía? – pregunto sosteniendo la mirada, sin siquiera tomar la precaución de que nadie los escuchara, pero esta vez cambiándola por una fría y altivo.

-Pero, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hablar conmigo? ¿Qué esta pasando Draco? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – pregunto aguantando las ganas de llorar, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas.

-Son muchas preguntas Hermione, esta noche a las 10ºº, en la torre de astronomía les daré respuesta a cada una de ellas – desvió su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. Le gustaban los labios de Natalie, pero anhelaba los de Hermione, aquellos labios rojos y sabrosos, que le devoraban el alma, el corazón. Cerró la distancia con un beso cargado de dolor, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Hermione.

Se separo y la miro a los ojos, entregándole una sincera sonrisa, aquellas que solo le entregaba a ella, a la mujer que amaba. Si, porque se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, a la que amaba hacia más de un año.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, caminado con altanería, con frivolidad, aquella que solo Draco Malfoy podía expresar.

Hermione se quedo de piedra, mirando la silueta de Draco alejarse. ¿Qué era eso que Draco quería decirle? ¿Qué era eso que le estaba ocultando?

Se sintió estupida parada en medio del pasillo, con un par de libros, que decidió seguir su camino hacia la mazmorra.

El día pasó con desmesurada lentitud, cosa que agobiaba a Hermione, que esperaba impaciente a hora de ir a la torre de astronomía, para poder enterarse del secreto de Draco.

Finalmente, miro la hora: 10ºº de la noche. Era la hora, llegaría un poco tarde, pero que más daba, Draco la esperaría.

Salio de la sala común de Slytherin con las manos sudorosas, la garganta seca, u vacía en el estomago que dolía, y el corazón palpitando con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar con fluidez.

Subió al vestíbulo, vigilando que nadie la viera. Ya eran mas de las nueve, y si la veían la castigarían y le quitarían puntos. No era prefecta, no tenia excusa.

Cuando caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos, con dirección a la torre de astronomía, a la distancia diviso una figura alta, imponente, muy parecida a Draco. "Demonios", pensó al darse cuenta que se trataba de Nicolas Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

-Natalie… ¿Qué haces fuera de la sala común tan tarde? – pregunto el acercándose a ella, mirándola con detenimiento, buscando algo que le explicara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Eso no es algo que a ti te importe Nicolas – respondió ella manteniendo la mirada. Si algo había aprendido de los Slytherin en el último tiempo, era que nunca bajaban la mirada por nada del mundo.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de contestar? No es como una señorita debe hacerlo, ¿no Natalie? – pregunto Nicolas acercándose a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-Déjame pasar – murmuro Hermione al notar que el se alejaba, y que al tratar de pasar, el se movía con ella impidiéndole avanzar. –Muévete Malfoy – inevitablemente, al pronunciar esa simple frase, recordó a Draco. Cuando el la cercaba en los pasillos, solo para molestarla.

- ¿Quién eres Natalie? – pregunto Nicolas, sorprendiendo a Hermione. Esta lo miro a los ojos.

-Natalie Carlin – respondió ella con falsa seguridad. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza. Nicolas no se tranquilizaría hasta descubrir quien era en realidad.

-No… anoche no eras tu la que estaba en tu habitación… era una muchacha castaña, muy diferente de ti – murmuro el muchacho acercando su rostro al de Natalie. Hermione se sorprendió al notar la semejanza que existía entre ambos Malfoy al momento de flirtear con alguien.

-Aléjate de mi Malfoy – siseo Hermione como buena Slytherin que era ahora. Lo miro a los ojos, desafiante, pero en ese momento aprendió una importante lección: nunca desafíes a un Malfoy.

El muchacho cerró la distancia con un apasionado beso de su parte, a lo que Hermione respondió con un fuerte empujón. Nicolas la miro sorprendido. Nunca jamás una mujer se había resistido a sus besos, a sus caricias, a nada que proviniese de él.

Hermione respondió aquella mirada con frialdad, pero al mismo tiempo con un fuego que quemaba a Nicolas.

-Descubriré quien eres, y cuando lo haga te destruiré – amenazó al oído de Hermione con una voz que ella pocas veces había escuchado en su vida, tan cargadas de odio y rencor.

-Inténtalo, si es que antes no te descubro yo, porque no me trago que no te haya gustado Durmstrang de un día para otro – término de murmurar para continuar su camino a la torre, donde Draco la debía estar esperando.

Llego a la torre de astronomía con algo más de 10 minutos de retraso. Ahí estaba Draco, afirmado en el alfeizar, mirando por la ventana al infinito de la noche más oscura que Hermione había visto en su vida, parecía como si preludiara algo... algo oscuro.

Se acerco a él, en silencio, esperando que él no la escuchara, y lo abrazo por la espalda, afirmando sus finas y trémulas manos sobre el pecho firme de Draco.

-Hermione… - susurro él sin voltearse. Quería quedarse así con ella por siempre, congelar ese momento y sentirlo una y otra vez. Después de que hablara, ella no lo querría ver nunca mas en su vida, porque lo que le había hecho, ni siquiera él era capaz de perdonárselo.

-Aquí estoy Draco… te escucho – murmuro ella a medida que él se iba volteando. Se miraron a los ojos, expresándose todo lo que sentían en su interior. Hermione veía en aquella mirada, tristeza, miedo. Pero, ¿miedo de que? Draco bajo su cabeza y la beso con lentitud, con dolor contenido. Hermione le correspondió con la misma lentitud, pero ella trataba de expresar el amor, la dulzura que sentía por él. Se separaron, y se miraron con firmeza - ¿Qué es lo que te perturba Draco? – el rubio recargo su frente sobre la de ella y le tomo las manos, posándolas sobre su pecho.

- ¿Sientes como late mi corazón? – le pregunto con la voz agitada, y cargada de dolor. –Eso es por que sabe que en unos minutos te iras… me dejaras – termino sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione le apretó las manos, expresándole todo lo que sentía y todo el apoyo que era capaz de entregarle.

-Nunca te dejaría, porque te amo Draco. Te amo, más que a mi vida – Draco negaba con la cabeza y Hermione pudo ver como su mirada se ensombrecía. -¿Qué es lo que te ha alejado de mi? –

-Un hijo – respondió Draco, con lentitud, mientras las palabras salían con dificultad de sus finos labios, provocándole un vació que se iba formando con cada segundo que veía a aquellos ojos castaños que lo derrumbaban, que lo volvían el ser mas débil. Cerró los ojos, esperando la reacción de ella. Pero no llegaba, solo sintió como sus manos caían a su costado, chocando contra su cuerpo porque ella se había alejado.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-De que seré padre – Hermione no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Se arrepentía de haberlo presionado para que le dijera que le estaba sucediendo. - ¿Recuerdas la muchacha de sexto de Hufflepuff, aquella con la que Blaise me molesto el día en que te pedí que fueras mi novia? – pregunto bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Hermione asintió con lentitud, deseando con todo su ser no oír lo que iba a oír. –No fue un simple ligue, fue un polvo –

Hermione no hablo. Asimilo cada palabra con detenimiento. ¿Podía sentirse aliviada de que no la había engañado directamente? ¿Podía seguir adelante aunque él tuviera un hijo con otra?

No, no podía. Lo miro a los ojos, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. La había lastimado. Había roto su promesa. La estaba dejando sola, sin nada en el mundo. La había traicionada por segunda vez.

-Hermione, por favor, escúchame – pero, ¿Qué tenia que escuchar? ¿Qué le explicara como había hecho ese hijo?

-No tengo nada que escuchar, quiero que te alejes de mi – sus ojos estaban tomando un color rojizo con cada lagrima que salía de sus hermosos ojos. Draco se sentía miserable, lo peor del mundo. Había dañado a la mujer que amaba, la única que estaba con el sin importarle nada mas que el.

-Solo…

- ¡Solo nada! ¡Déjame en paz! – grito Hermione, mientras salía corriendo de la torre, sin dirección alguna. No sabia donde ir.

Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no podía entrar.

Pero sin quererlo, después de correr como si de eso dependiera su vida, aun con el último grito de Draco llamándola, se vio plantada fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, siendo observada por la Dama Gorda.

¿Qué mas podía hacer? No tenia a las únicas personas que la entendían cada vez que un problema la asechaba.

Siguió corriendo, hasta entrar en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Al parecer en ese momento harían una buena pareja para inundar el baño.

Entro con brusquedad, sin miramientos, de si alguien estaba ahí o no. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ginny ahí, mirándose en un espejo gastado que ya no mostraba un reflejo nítido. Pero al parecer la había visto, porque se volteo con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas siguiendo acaso? – pregunto con desdén. Hermione nunca había visto esa faceta violenta de la pelirroja.

-No, para nada – respondió con la misma agresividad. Detestaba no poder hablar con ella, poder decirle que era Hermione, y poder contarle todo lo que le sucedía muy en el fondo.

-Entonces, ¿puedes desaparecer de mi vista sucia serpiente? – pregunto con increíble desmesura.

- ¿Por qué he de desaparecer yo, y no tú? – necesitaba descargar toda la rabia, la frustración que Draco provocaba. De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, de aquellas que provocan que se diga todo lo que no se debe.

- Porque…

-¡Calla Ginny! ¡Soy yo, Hermione! – grito estallando en lagrimas. No podía creer lo que acaba de decir. Acababa de tirar por el trasto todo, absolutamente todo.

La pelirroja sintió como su ira inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Esa estupida serpiente, arrogante, acaba de hablar de su mejor amiga, reabriendo la reciente herida, palpitante, que latía día a día al no tener a Hermione a su lado para contarle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para venir a decirme algo así? ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir su nombre! ¡En tu boca queda demasiado grande! – chillo la Weasley mas pequeña, con el rostro inundado de un color carmesí, que Hermione recordó haber visto una vez.

Flash Back

Hermione bajo a desayunar, con el rostro rojo. Ron a veces llegaba a ser tan testarudo que la cansaba.

Llego a la cocina encontrando a Harry sentando a la mano derecha de la sra. Weasley y a su mano izquierda estaba Ginny. Estaba pálida, tenia unas ojeras tremendas y parecía mas delgada que de costumbre.

-Buenos días – saludo lo mas cordialmente posible. Era un gran esfuerzo, puesto que siempre que peleaba con Ron, despotricaba contra todos.

-Buenos días Herms – saludo Harry con una agradable sonrisa, que ayudaba a Hermione a bajar sus niveles de ira. Centro su mirada en Ginny. La pelirroja parecía enferma, y creía saber que era lo que le pasaba. – Ginny – susurro. La pelirroja la miro con dulzura.

-Buenos días – saludo Ron entrando y mirando a Hermione. La castaña volvió su mirada a su plato con tarta de calabaza y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Buenos días Ron, vamos toma asiento para que desayunes – indico la señora Weasley, la silla que estaba junto a la de Hermione.

Ron tomo asiento y miro a Harry y luego a Hermione.

-Harry, había pensado que jugáramos un partido de Quidditch después de desayunar. Tú y Hermione y yo con Ginny – anuncio con una radiante sonrisa. Hermione lo miro con desde. Parecía como si la pelea de hacia unos minutos se le hubiese olvidado de un momento a otro. Además, sabia, él y todos, que por nada del mundo se subía a una escoba, menos para jugar Quidditch.

-Sabes que yo no juego Quidditch – murmuro la castaña tratando de controlar su voz para no gritarle como lo había hecho hacia unos minutos.

-Si... creo que yo tampoco jugare hoy – hablo Ginny con su castaña mirada fija en la de su hermano.

-Vamos chicas. Debemos buscar la manera de distraernos si no podemos hacer nada mas – trato Ron de convencerlas. Pero por lo menos Hermione no lo haría. Ella se divertía leyendo un libro o simplemente mirando al lago sin pensar en nada, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.

-No Ron... yo no... No puedo – murmuro Ginny comenzando a ruborizarse. Harry la miro. Ginny nunca decía que no al Quidditch, algo muy grave debía de estarle ocurriendo para que no jugara.

- ¿Estas enferma? – pregunto Ron analizándola, escudriñándola con lentitud.

-No Ron... es solo que son cosas de... – su voz se fue apagando hasta hacerse un susurro que nadie alcanzo a oír.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry. La señora Weasley se dio cuenta que su pequeña hija no diría nada.

-Son cosas de mujeres Harry... ya sabes – Ginny la miro horrorizada. Estaba de un color carmesí, tan roja como un tomate. Hermione bajo la mirada y vio como Harry y Ron también se ruborizaban. Ginny, tan roja como estaba se puso de pie y salio corriendo de la cocina.

End Of Flash Back

Hermione la miro mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. O le decía todo y terminaba con esa farsa o le inventaba algo para excusarse por lo que acababa a de decir. No, no tenia la fuerza para seguir mintiendo.

-Nott – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Ginny la miro aun más horrorizada que aquella vez en la que había visto a su madre.

Flash Back

Hermione y Ginny reían en la sala de los menesteres. Habían decidido hacer un estilo de pijama party, y conversar de todo.

Entre conversación y conversación, el tema de Harry, y cuanto Ginny lo amaba.

-No Hermione, ya no me gusta – murmuró la pelirroja ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Si Ginny, se que te gusta igual o mas que antes – sentencio Hermione con una triunfante sonrisa en el rostro.

-No... Ahora hay alguien que me ayuda a olvidarme de él – susurro, ahora ella sonriendo, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Hermione.

- ¿Quién? ¿De que casa es? ¿Cómo se llama? Anda, cuéntamelo todo – apresuro Hermione desesperada.

-Bueno... no es de Gryffindor... de hecho... es de... Slytherin – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Pero no es como parece. Es muy tierno... muy diferente a todos los de esa casa – susurro comenzándose a ruborizar aun mas.

- ¿Y? ¿Están saliendo? ¿O ya están de novios? – pregunto Hermione contentándose por Ginny.

-Solo estamos saliendo, no es nada serio, pero espero llegue a serlo – dijo la pelirroja comenzando a sonreír.

- ¿Y quien es? – pregunto Hermione impacientándose.

-Nott... Theodore Nott –

End Of Flash Back

-No... No puedes ser tú... ¡Él te lo dijo! ¡Se están burlando de mí! – grito la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Había sufrido mucho después de que Theodore la dejara. Había sido su primer novio, y aun recordaba cuan lindo había sido el con ella.

- ¡No Ginny! ¡Soy yo! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! – grito Hermione sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban. Ya no le quedaba nada si Ginny no le creía. ¿Qué más podía hacer para convencerla? Pero no tuvo que pensar más. Fijo su mirada en Ginny, la cual la escudriñaba con ahínco. La pelirroja dejo escapar lágrimas de sorpresa y de alegría.

- ¡Hermione! – grito lanzándose a sus brazos. Se abrazaron llorando, sintiéndose completas como no lo hacían desde que Hermione había "desaparecido". La pelirroja se separo y le miro con una sonrisa que tranquilizo todo el interior de Hermione. Hasta que la imagen de Draco volvió a su cabeza con mas empeño que nunca.

Ginny la escudriño con la mirada y sonrió nuevamente. Se sentía con alegría desbordante de volver a tener a su amiga de siempre para poder desahogarse. Pero algo no cuadraba en toda la historia. En realidad a quien estaba abrazando era a Natalie Carlin, una Slytherin, la novia de Draco Malfoy... si Natalie era la novia de Draco, eso quería decir que Hermione estaba con Malfoy.

Hermione abrió la boca con la clara intención de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y sentía como todo se iba volviendo negro de a poco, como un inmenso vacía la absorbía, llevándola a una desesperante oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, aun sentía como si todo diera vuelta. Tenía el corazón palpitando con fuerza, como mil caballo galopando a toda velocidad. Un miedo la invadía. Tenia la esperanza que todo lo que había pasado fuera un sueño, que Draco no iba a ser padre, que ella no había descubierto su verdadera identidad frente a Ginny.

Pero al ver a la pelirroja frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos brillantes y el rastro de las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, supo que nada había sido un sueño.

Su respiración se agito, y nuevamente, cuando pretendía decir algo, algo la interrumpió. Solo que esta vez, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre de grises ojos y rubios cabellos, mirando con furia a las muchachas que estaban en el baño, una tendida en el suelo, y la otro custodiándola de que nada malo le ocurriera.

-Malfoy... – siseo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos. Ese maldito hurón había alejado a Hermione de ellos, la había arrancado de su lado, y la había dejado sola en el peor momento.

-Fuera Weasley – murmuro Draco, notablemente auto controlándose para no gritar. Ginny enarco una ceja al mas puro estilo Malfoy, y se levanto, ayudando a Hermione a incorporarse también. La castaña quería gritarle que despareciera de su vista, pero tenerlo ahí, verlo parado frente a ella, con un mechón rubio de cabello cayendo sobre su frente, su mirada inyectada de furia, lo que la hacia ser brillante como nunca, y sus mejillas y labios sonrojados por la furia contenida.

-Tú no me vas a venir a decir lo que tengo que hacer Malfoy – dijo Ginny poniéndose delante de Hermione, como protegiéndola con su cuerpo. – Todos se enteraran de lo que le hiciste a Hermione. La secuestraste, no permitiré que le hagas más daño – Hermione le tomo la mano a Ginny. La miro con los ojos impregnándose de lágrimas. La mirada castaña de Natalie, seguía siendo lo único que prevalecía de Hermione, y seguía siendo expresiva como siempre. Quería hablar con Draco, pero ella no quería dejarla sola con el, no quería que le hiciera algo malo.

- ¡Te dije que salieras de aquí Weasley! – grito Draco tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la puerta. Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a voltear.

- ¡No la trates así! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que tu haces! – respondió Hermione en el mismo tono de voz. Draco miro a Ginny, y luego a Hermione.

La pelirroja los miro a ambos y asumió que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de ser parte del ojo del huracán.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos en el baño, mirándose desafiantes, con ganas de matarse, como hacia mucho tiempo no se veían. Draco se acerco a ella, pero Hermione retrocedió.

Draco comprendió que estaba molesta, y que no quería hablarle. Pero ¿Quién le hablaría a un hombre tan cobarde como él? ¿A un hombre que pierde a la única mujer que lo ama? La miro de nuevo. Por primera vez en su vida no era capaz de sostener una mirada, era demasiado difícil, sentía demasiada culpabilidad por lo que había hecho, y la mirada de Hermione lo mataba, lo acuchillaba poco a poco.

-Hermione... por favor yo... – pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Las sentía agolpadas en su cavidad bucal, pero no pasaban de sus finos labios.

-No te quiero escuchar. Me traicionaste. M mentiste. Me dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola... ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora Draco Malfoy? ¡Me estas dejando sola! – grito y se destapo el antebrazo izquierdo, donde la oscura marca, aquella que la hacia sentir la peor escoria del mundo, danzaba en su antebrazo. –Hice esto por ti... porque de ser por mi, aunque hubiese sido la única, nunca jamás... ¡Jamás lo habría hecho! – grito con el corazón oprimido de dolor. Tenia que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro antes de que eso la matara.

- ¡Lo se! ¿Crees que a mi no me duele lo que esta sucediendo? – pregunto Draco tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo.

-No, creo que no te duele. Eres un maldito mortifago que solo piensa en el, en su ego, en su sangre pura... no eres capaz de querer a nadie mas que a ti, mas que a tu propio ser repugnante – Hermione dijo cada una de estas palabras, mientras veía como los ojos del rubio se iban ensombreciendo poco a poco. Sentía cada una de las palabras que decía, aunque le dolía más a ella que a Draco.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas tu de mi? – pregunto Draco mirándola con los ojos impregnados de dolor. Nunca jamás Hermione lo había visto tan dolido, con sus ojos tan tristes como en aquel momento. ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿Realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho? Si, tal vez si, pero para ella eso no importaba. –Te amo Hermione Granger... te amo mas que a nada en este mundo... si vivo es por ti... si sigo en pie... es por ti... entiendo que ya no me ames... entiendo que tu corazón este dolido... pero créeme que no mas que el mío, que sangra con cada una de tus palabras, con cada una de tus lagrimas... aquellas que solo esperaba ver el día en que pudiéramos estar juntos sin impedimento alguno, sin mascara alguna... y me odio a mi mismo por hacerte daño... porque verte herida a ti me hiere a mi... te amo... y solo te pido que me perdones... – su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras Hermione sentía como se derretía ante ese hombre.

Draco bajo poco a poco su cabeza hasta que sus labios se unieron en un desolado beso, en uno que demostraba cuanto se amaban, pero que mostraba todo el dolor que inundaba sus corazones. Draco la aferro por la cintura con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que se le escapara, que lo dejara.

Por su parte Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus trémulos brazos. Mientras lo besaba, sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con aquel beso.

Se separaron, y Hermione pudo notar como los ojos de Draco se cristalizaban. La amaba, no tenia duda alguna de ello pero...

-Pídeme que luche contra todo Draco... contra Voldemort, contra tu familia, contra mis amigos, mis valores... todo Draco... te juro que por ti soy capaz de luchar contra todo... menos contra un hijo...-

Draco sintió su corazón desfallecer. Era un adiós... ¿Seria un adiós para siempre? El tiempo... y el amor se encargarian de decir cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. La miro, la beso nuevamente, con lentitud, se separo, la volvió a mirar, y se volteo, saliendo del baño, dejando su corazón con esa mujer que tanto amor le había entregado, y aquella que le había quitado todo, y que al mismo tiempo se lo había entregado todo...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO... Y NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR!! ES PRIMORDIAL PARA LO QUE VIENE DESPUES...**

TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON CONTESTADOS DE MANERA PERSONAL A CADA REMITENTE... POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW... CON SU OPINION DEL CAP...

GRACIAS A QUIENES LA LEYERON Y A AQUELLAS (OS) FIELES SEGUIDORAS (ES)

GRACIAS...

MALFOY.PRIDE


	6. DISCULPAS

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, se que han sido semanas, pero he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo a todas aquellas o aquellos que leen mi fic que pronto, a mas tardar el domingo, el nuevo capitulo estará arriba 

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, se que han sido semanas, pero he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo a todas aquellas o aquellos que leen mi fic que pronto, a mas tardar el domingo, el nuevo capitulo estará arriba 

Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y que han sido fieles seguidores y pido nuevamente disculpas por la espera 

Y para recompensarlos por la tardanza les daré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo 

"_Se acerco a Hermione lo suficiente como para intimidarla, lastima que era Granger y no una muchachita de quinto. _

_-Aléjate hurón – murmuro Hermione dando un paso atrás y acomodando su libro para seguir leyendo._

_Mala acción, teniendo en cuenta la intención de venganza del rubio, que apenas ella desvió su mirada, saco su varita lentamente, cerciorándose que nadie se acercaba por los alrededores, y en un susurro, una cegadora luz blanca despidió de su varita, chocando de lleno en el pecho de la castaña que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar"_

Espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado DD

Saluda atte.

Malfoy Pride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wauuuu mil años sin actualizarde veras que no fue mi intencion u.u pero creo que el colegio me absorvio mas de lo que esperaba... pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que espero les agradeee va con mucho amor :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Capitulo 6**

Ginny, tras salir del baño, dejando solos a Hermione y Draco, decidió irse a su sala común. Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido aquella noche. Demasiadas emociones la inundaban de una vez.

Casi llegando a la sala común, vio a la distancia a una figura, alta, imponente, poco nítida producto de la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, permitiéndole distinguir ciertos rasgos. Era indiscutible, era Nicolas Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

Ginny se acerco a la esquina del pasillo, para evitar todo tipo de encuentro con aquel desagradable hombre. Aunque no lo conocía podía imaginarse que era igual, idéntico a su primo.

Pero para su desgracia, el la alcanzo, tal vez con intención, o tal vez fue una simple casualidad.

-Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – siseo Nicolas acercándose a Ginny. La pelirroja le lanzo una amenazadora mirada, pero lamentablemente sobre Nicolas Malfoy, aquellas miradas no tenían mayor influencia.

-Muévete de mi camino Malfoy – murmuro Ginny sacando a relucir toda su valentía Gryffindor.

-Uhhh... que miedo – murmuro el con una voz en extremo seductora. Ginny se estremeció ante aquel tono de voz y trato de escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Camino para huir por el costado de Nicolas, pero este la sostuvo por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ginny saboreo el aroma de Nicolas, tan varonil, tan seductor. Pensó en Harry, en que ella no debería siquiera pensar en alguien más que no fuera él, ni sentirse bien entre aquellos brazos, ni... pero no pudo seguir cavilando sus culpas. Unos labios suaves, con un sabor delicioso, la poseyeron con increíble maestría que la descoloco.

Al principio intento resistirse a aquel beso, tan calido, tan pasional, pero luego fue simplemente imposible.

Siguió apresuradamente el ritmo de Nicolas, mientras este la iba colocando frente a el para poder abrazarla bien por la cintura, para hacerla entender que el era quien manejaba la situación, quien tenia el control.

Se separaron y Ginny sintió como el mundo se le caía encima. Acababa de serle infiel a Harry, y además con el primo de su peor enemigo.

Miro a Nicolas y salio corriendo, esta vez sin ser detenida por ningún brazo fuerte que la hiciera estremecer.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco camino sin rumbo fijo, sin saber como era posible sentirse así, sentir tanto dolor, tanto odio, tanta repulsión, tanto asco, por una misma persona. Y por primera vez no los sentía por una sangre sucia, ni por una comadreja o un cara rajada; no, por que esta vez todo eso lo sentía por él, por él que había dañado a Hermione, a su Hermione, a la que amaba con todo su ser.

Llego a la sala común de Slytherin y se encontró a unos alumnos de primer año sentados cerca de la chimenea escribiendo. Draco les lanzo una frívola mirada, a lo que estos se estremecieron, y camino a zancadas hasta la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos, y de dos en dos subió los escalones, tratando de escapar de todo y de todos, sobre todo de Hermione.

Llego a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con brutalidad. Lo primero que encontró fue unos libros sobre una mesa, en la que el hacia sus deberes, los que lanzo con tanta fuerza al suelo, que algunas hojas salieron despedidas de los libros.

Y así lanzo todo, gritando, descargando su furia, gruñendo y destruyéndolo todo, absolutamente todo, pensando en como había herido a Hermione, en como había roto su promesa, en como la estaba dejando sola.

Cuando se aburrió de destruirlo todo, o más bien cuando ya no quedaba nada por destruir, comenzó a gritar para sus adentros, para que nadie escuchara. No tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para hacer un _muffiato_.

Se odiaba a si mismo, se detestaba, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo para no perderla, para no dejarla escapar. Porque la necesitaba, necesitaba su calor día a día, sus labios besándolo con pasión, pero más aun cuando lo besaban expresándole amor, el amor que él también sentía, pero que por ser un maldito orgulloso no se atrevía a demostrárselo a ella, a la mujer que amaba.

Y no era que la amara desde el principio del año, no la amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero era ahora cuando se atrevía a estar con ella, a decirle de manera mas abierta lo que sentía.

Camino por la habitación tranquilizándose, y pensando, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la mesita de noche que adornaba su habitación. Se acerco y abrió el pequeño cajón, en el cual solo había una pequeña caja aterciopelada. La saco con delicadeza y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en el costado de la cama, mientras abría la cajita con desmesurada lentitud y suavidad. Su corazón se acelero al comprobar lo que había ahí dentro. Dentro de la cajita reposaba un anillo, con una piedra negra, poco usual, en la que se distinguía una _M_ de esmeraldas que brillaban sobre el fondo negro. Sintió la rabia correr por sus venas, ese anillo, ese maldito anillo que lo unía por siempre a la familia Malfoy, que le haría recordar por siempre que era un Malfoy. Y si, porque no decírselo, lo alejaba de lo que realmente amaba, porque nunca podría estar con Hermione siendo un Malfoy, por más que la amara, no podría tenerla junto a él. Porque si Voldemort caía, el apellido Malfoy estaba destinado a Azkaban, y si Voldemort triunfaba, seria aun mas imposible poder tenerla con el, porque todo sangre sucia seria muerto por mortifagos.

Su destino no estaba con ella, y recordaba aun como ella se lo había dicho hacia unos meses atrás cuando todo había dado inicio...

*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*

Draco subió la escalinata con elegancia, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que Pansy caminaba a su lado, con un paso elegante pero sensual a la vez. Una vez llegaron al segundo piso se dirigieron con paso decidido a la biblioteca donde buscarían un par de libros para su trabajo de pociones.

Cuando se disponían a entrar a la biblioteca, vieron como Nott se les acercaba corriendo y jadeante.

- ¡Zabini! – grito y Draco pudo ver como el cuerpo de Pansy se tensaba. –Zabini... Zabini esta en la en·enfermería – hablo jadeante mientras Pansy dejaba escapar un grito ahogado.

-Pero... ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunto la morena intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero Draco sabia que en cualquier momento le vendría un colapso nervioso.

-Se ha puesto a pelear con Potter, porque le ha dicho algo a Weasley pequeña – respondió Nott con su tranquila mirada recorriendo al grupo de amigos.

-Mmm... Draco, ¿vas conmigo a la enfermería? – pregunto Pansy esta vez demostrando lo nerviosa que estaba. Draco sonrió de medio lado y con una voz apacible respondió:

-No, que te acompañen Crabbe y Goyle, yo busco los libros y voy a la enfermería, espérenme allá – murmuro Draco con aquella voz autoritaria que tanto lo destacaba algunas veces.

Pansy asintió y se encamino a la enfermería acompañada de Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco en tanto entro a la enfermería y se dirigió a la estantería donde se encontraban todo tipo de libros para pociones. Cuando llego, diviso una silueta a contra luz, por lo que solo veía una sombra negra. Se acerco a la estantería y tomo un libro de tapa negra con unas letras doradas que recitaba: _"Pociones de los inicios"_, siguió avanzando hasta acercarse más a la silueta negra que ahora comenzaba a tomar forma.

Una muchacha, de cabello castaño recorría un libro rápidamente, mientras su pie golpeaba el piso de manera impaciente.

-Granger deja de hacer eso – siseo Draco tomando otro libro, esta vez de tapadura verde musgo. Hermione desvió su mirada a él y lo analizo con el ceño fruncido, mas volvió al libro y siguió golpeando el piso.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios. Si algo odiaba parte del trío de oro y las sangres sucias, era ese maldito sonido que hacia el golpe del zapato contra el piso. La miro penetrantemente, como solo Draco Malfoy era capaz de hacerlo.

Decidió buscar los libros que faltaban y largarse de ahí, antes de que cometiera la locura de matar a Granger ahí mismo.

Tomo otro libro, que se unió a la pequeña montaña que hacían los otros dos grandes libros y busco el cuarto y ultimo. Su mirada recorrió la estantería completa sin encontrar el ansiado libro de tapa de cuero café. Y se sintió enrabiado al notar como Granger leía un libro apresuradamente, y que aquel libro era el que el necesitaba.

-Granger, necesito ese libro – murmuro acercándose a la castaña que alzo la mirada y lo observo incrédula.

-Ni creas que te lo daré huroncito – respondió con una sonrisa que hizo explotar la ira en Draco.

De pronto, recordó que Potter le había hecho algo a Zabini, ¿Por qué el no podía hacerle nada a Granger? Seria una buena venganza contra el estupido de Potter. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al imaginarse a Potter queriéndolo matar por dañar a su "amiguita".

Se acerco a Hermione lo suficiente como para intimidarla, lastima que era Granger y no una muchachita de quinto.

-Aléjate hurón – murmuro Hermione dando un paso atrás y acomodando su libro para seguir leyendo.

Mala acción, teniendo en cuenta la intención de venganza del rubio, que apenas ella desvió su mirada, saco su varita lentamente, cerciorándose que nadie se acercaba por los alrededores, y en un susurro, una cegadora luz blanca despidió de su varita, chocando de lleno en el pecho de la castaña que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar.

El cuerpo rígido de la castaña cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. El rubio al principio sintió una inmensa satisfacción, pero luego, al ver a Hermione así, pensó en que haría con ella, mal que mal no se estaba acostumbrado a ver a los alumnos petrificados por ahí. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Definitivamente esa no era la actitud de un Slytherin, sino más bien de un Gryffindor impulsivo.

Pero si algo le quedaba de Slytherin, era que nunca lo atrapaban en sus delitos, y esta no seria la primera vez que lo harían. Y como buena serpiente, sigiloso, tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y camino a la sección a la que ningún alumno podía entrar: la Sección Prohibida.

Antes de entrar, se cercioro que ningún alumno estuviera cerca, o peor, algún maestro o la señora Pince. Una vez completamente seguro, entro a la sección prohibida con aquella sensación de cuando se hace algo malo.

En tanto Hermione solo movía sus ojos incesantemente, buscando algo o alguien que le ayudara a escapar de las garras del rubio.

Una vez dentro, Draco hizo un hechizo silenciador, conociendo a Granger, apenas el hechizo petrificus dejara de surtir efecto en ella, comenzaría a gritarle y a amenazarlo.

Y preparándose para todo, y teniendo la varita de ella en el bolsillo de su túnica, quito el hechizo petrificus que asechaba a Granger.

Apenas la castaña sintió como el hechizo dejaba de ejercer poder sobre ella, llevo su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su túnica, pero no encontró su varita, y viendo la mirada y la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy, supo que era el quien la tenia.

- ¡Maldito huron devuélveme mi varita en este mismo instante! - chillo enfurecida, abalanzándose sobre Draco.

El rubio se hizo a un lado, por lo que Hermione cayo de bruces al suelo, ganándose una fuerte carcajada de parte del Draco. Hermione se ruborizo y se sintió inmensamente humillada, y como pudo poco a poco se fue poniendo en pie.

Draco dejo de reír y se hizo a un lado cuando Hermione estuvo ya de pie y se arreglaba la falda y la túnica.

- ¡Devuélveme la varita Malfoy! – chillo Hermione, mientras su rostro poco a poco iba tomando un color carmesí y sus puños se iban apretando, incrustando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos.

-Las cosas se piden por favor Granger, veo que lo muggles no saben eso, además de asquerosos, mal educados – siseo el rubio, jugando con la varita de Hermione, pasándola de una mano a otra, mientras la castaña seguía la varita con la mirada, pensando en el mejor momento para atacar.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, creyendo que Draco no notaba sus movimientos, pero una serpiente sabia cuando su presa se movía y esta no era la excepción. Pero la dejaría acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer algo.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a centímetros de él, sintió un aroma a canela que lo embriago. ¿Por qué no lo había sentido antes? ¿Por qué era tan exquisitamente exquisito? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que no quería que ese arome dejara de acariciar sus sentidos.

Su mirada grisácea viajo de los ojos castaños, brillantes de ira, pasando por su pequeña y respingona nariz, llegando a aquellos rosados y carnosos labios, sedientos de pasión, aquella que el podía entregar. Pero no podía, simplemente no, era Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia, amiga de Potter... no, no podía.

Pero su razón no fue capaz de ganarle a sus hormonas, porque poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba intentando el huron? No era lo que ella creía, no podía ser eso.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso, un simple roce de sus labios, un roce que los condenaría para siempre...

***End Of Flash Back***

Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados, recordando, y miro a su alrededor. ¿Que seria de aquella habitación sin ella?, ¿que seria de el sin ella? nada. Ella era su mundo, ella era la que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, a no rendirse.

Tenia miedo, mañana seria otro día y seria difícil, difícil verla, difícil tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, besarla, y en la noche, sentir su cama vacía, sin ella desnuda junto a el, sin poder hacerle el amor como cada noche, sin poder demostrarle su amor, sin poder entregar lo poco que aun le quedaba.

Se puso de pie y se recostó en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo, como cuando pequeño y la lluvia azotaba su ventana. No pudo soportarlo más, y las lágrimas salieron de sus grises ojos.

*-*-*-*-*

Hermione llego a su habitación y se recostó inmediatamente. No se sentía bien, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería y no seria capaz de mantenerse en pie. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía el alma. ¿Cómo podía él, el que prometió siempre estar junto a ella y protegerla, hacerle daño? Al parecer era algo que le encantaba...

***Flash Back***

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde aquel día en que sus labios se habían unido por primera vez, y desde ese momento no habían sido capaces de soportar la idea de no volver a hacerlo.

Y era por eso que la biblioteca se había convertido en el único testigo de aquellas tardes de pasión, en el que solo se besaban y se acariciaban por sobre la ropa.

Pero eso ya no era suficiente, no por lo menos para Draco Malfoy, un hombre sexualmente activo, y necesitaba conocer ese cuerpo por completo, pero no seria igual a las demás, seria diferente, porque ella había sabido demostrarle que no seria igual a las demás, que se entregaban a el sin mayores problemas y obstáculos.

Y esa noche seria especial, esa noche Hermione Granger seria suya, aunque tuviera que recurrir a la cursilería y a la palabrería, lo haría.

Ocultos tras una estantería, Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione, mientras esta acariciaba sus finos cabellos con sus trémulos dedos. La pasión desbordaba del par de adolescentes y quemaba el aire que los rodeaba.

Draco se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos con decisión.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella inocente, pero su mirada reflejaba la pasión que invadía su cuerpo.

-Esta noche en la sala de los menesteres, te estaré esperando – murmuro el volviendo a besarla, separándose y caminando con tranquilidad.

Hermione lo vio marcharse mientras comenzaba a preguntarse que debía hacer. No, no podía ir, simplemente no, era Draco Malfoy, un mortifago en potencia y un maldito orador de la sangre pura. Ya tenía su decisión, no iría.

Entro a la sala multipropósito, y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver lo que adentro esperaba por ella. Todo era rojo a excepción de la cama, blanca adoselada. ¿Seria una broma de Malfoy?

Camino insegura por la habitación, buscándolo con la mirada, esperando encontrar aquel muchacho de ojos grises y cabello rubio que tanto le encantaba. Y lo encontró, sentado junto a la chimenea con una rosa blanca en sus manos. Hermione sonrió, se veía extremadamente sexy así, sentando en la butaca, iluminado por la luz de las llamas de la chimenea, con aquella maravillosa rosa blanca en sus manos, y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Malfoy, te has esmerado en verdad – murmuro Hermione centrando su mirada en la rosa que descansaba ahora en el regazo de Draco.

-Si, creo que si. Y debes sentirte orgullosa de ti misma Hermione, eres la primera por la que hago algo así – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella y depositando un delicado beso sobre los labios de ella.

Hermione correspondió con la misma delicadeza, y poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, hasta que paso de ser delicado y lento, a ser fogoso y ansioso.

Hermione se separo al sentir la mano de él colarse por su polera, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-No tan rápido querido Malfoy – murmuro Hermione alejándolo de ella. Draco enarco una ceja y se acerco nuevamente. Antes habían estado en peores situaciones, y ella nunca le había puesto límite alguno. Mas ahora, le impedía seguir con el único propósito de la noche.

-Vamos Hermione, tu y yo sabemos que esto es lo que quieres – murmuro el sensualmente al oído de ella, provocándole cosquillas que recorrieron toda su espina dorsal.

- ¿Yo o tu? – pregunto Hermione con una mirada inocente que encendió mas a Draco, haciéndolo gruñir de exasperación.

-Anda Hermione – murmuro el besándole el cuello con extremada delicadeza – Yo se que tu quieres, yo solo quiero hacerte sentir – murmuro mientras deslizaba una de sus manos al centro de la intimidad de Hermione, entre sus piernas. Hermione se sobresalto y escandalizo por este acto, el nunca había sido capaz de ultrajarla de esa manera, pero debía reconocer que simplemente le encantaba aquella sensación.

Se dejo hacer, dejo que el acariciara cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras aquella mano que había acariciado su intimidad, subía lentamente para recorrer sus pechos, otorgarle duradera vida a sus pezones, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por la camisa de el, metiendo sus pequeñas y frágiles manos debajo de esta, recibiendo un placentero gemido de parte de los finos labios de Draco. Pero el pedía mas, pedía mas que una simple caricia sobre su espalda. Con inherente delicadeza, tomo las manos de Hermione y las deslizo por su terso pecho, hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón. Hermione sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo al saber lo que el estaba pidiendo. No, simplemente no podía hacer algo así, no podía. Retiro las manos y Draco se sintió completamente frustrado, cierta parte de su cuerpo, que ya tenía vida propia, le estaba comenzando a doler y a reclamar un poco de atención.

-Hermione, por favor – suplico al borde del colapso. Hermione sonrió, primero por ver a un Malfoy pidiendo algo por favor, y segundo por la cara de el, simplemente sabia que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, y le encantaba saber que era la dueña de ese sufrimiento y por sobre todo de ese deseo y lujuria que derrochaba el cuerpo de Draco.

-Tranquilo mi Draquito – susurro ella guiándolo a la cama, besándole el cuello. Quería torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir.

Lo beso, lo acaricio, y lo hizo sentir, solo con besos y caricias inocentes, pero ella y el querían mas, esta vez si haría mas, si se atrevería a tocar mas allá de las fronteras. Deslizo sus manos hacia el inicio del pantalón y las enterró en el interior, haciendo gruñir a Draco de puro placer.

Aquel gesto fue el hincapié para aquella noche de pasión, en la que ella entrego lo único que el no había tomado de su cuerpo, lo único que le quedaba, y que ahora era de el.

No abandono sus ojos mientras la poseía, no abandono sus labios mientras la hacia su mujer, ni menos abandono su cuerpo hasta hacerla sentir el éxtasis de la cima alcanzada, porque aquella noche su único propósito era ella, era hacerla sentir como nadie jamás lo haría.

Y así lo había hecho, Hermione sintió que en cualquier momento desfallecería cuando vio millares de estrellas acumulándose en sus ojos, que se fundían en aquel gris mar que la hacia ahogarse y sentir que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Abrazados, unidos por aquel sudor excitante, y con sus piernas entrelazadas, haciéndose saber unidos por siempre, se durmieron casi al alba, cuando el sol se colaba por una ventana en lo más alto del techo, iluminando sus cuerpos y mostrando las marcas en sus cuerpos como finas líneas de amor.

Paso un día, y las vacaciones de navidad llegaron a sus pies, separando al par de amantes que aquella noche se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Hermione cortó rumbo a la madriguera con Harry, Ginny y Ron; mientras que Draco, camino a su mansión, sabiendo que aquella semana lo marcaría por siempre.

*-*-*-*-*

Pasada la semana, la vuelta a clases para ambos había sido lo mejor de todo. Draco había extrañado a Hermione como nunca antes había extrañado a alguien, ¿podría ella ser algo mas que un juego para el? ¿Podría realmente ser aquella persona importante que tanto negó algún día aparecería?

Aquella semana había intentado sacarla de sus pensamientos, intentado olvidar aquella noche en que la había hecho su mujer, y simplemente olvidar lo perfecta y hermosa que era. Pero había sido imposible, ella había reinado en su ser toda aquella semana, había sido lo único que lo había ayudado a seguir ahí, sin decir palabra alguna que provocara la ira del señor tenebroso.

Y por su parte Hermione no se había quedado atrás, había sido la más terrible semana de vacaciones que había tenido, lo había extrañado más que a sus padres, y eso era mucho decir. ¿Seria que...? no, no podía ser.

Y finalmente se habían visto de nuevo, se habían encontrado de nuevo, y había sido simplemente perfecto, aquella increíble sensación de cosquilleo continúo recorriendo sus barrigas y aquella imborrable sonrisa que nadie veía más que ellos mismos.

Pero tras una semana de vuelta a clases, Draco había sido capaz de evitarla día tras día, olímpicamente, impidiéndole besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo, y prohibiéndoselo a si mismo, pero ¿Por qué?

Hermione se lo preguntaba noche tras noche, mientras dormía y pensaba en el, mientras dormía y sentía sus caricias, como cada noche.

Aquella tarde Hermione salio de la biblioteca dispuesta a acercarse a el lo mas pronto posible y encararlo, saber que estaba sucediendo. Ya sentía miedo de que solo había sido un juego para el, que había sido una mas y que era una estupida por haber siquiera creído que ella era diferente para el.

Camino con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo un sabor amargo de solo imaginarse que el le diría a la cara que solo había sido un juego. No sabia donde encontrarlo, aunque siguió caminando, y con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Y así lo hizo, en un pasillo cercano a la sala de los menesteres, estaba de pie, afirmado en la pared con un pergamino en sus manos.

Hermione se acerco y lo miro, el guardo el pergamino nervioso, y la miro, también nervioso. La tomo de la mano y la guío a un tapiz, donde podrían conversar tranquilos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

- ¿Qué te esta pasando Draco? – pregunto ella mirándolo y acariciándole la mejilla. Pero Draco no respondió, solo hizo lo que anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. La beso con desesperación, y acariciando su espalda, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse al sentirla cerca. La había extrañado tanto, la había deseado y necesitado tanto, que no había podido aguantar mas, aunque se había exigido a si mismo no acercársele mas, no quería dañarla con sus secretos.

Aquel beso los hizo estremecer, les hizo recordar lo profundo de sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué era lo que estaban sintiendo? Se separaron con dificultad, solo querían seguir profesándose la necesidad de sus cuerpos y sus almas.

-Hermione... – afirmo su frente contra la de ella y la miro a sus castañas orbes que tanto adoraba. – Mañana, en el aula de pociones, a las 9:00 – murmuro el con la voz entrecortada y acercándose a la salida del tapiz.

-Draco... – el puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Solo haz eso, por favor – se acerco a ella y la beso por ultima vez, para luego salir apresuradamente de detrás de aquel viejo tapiz que cubría el pasaje secreto.

Draco camino con tranquilidad, o eso intentaba aparentar, cuando se encontró a Pansy a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Draco se extraño, ya que nunca la había visto así, nunca lloraba, y menos frente a el.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pansy mírame – susurro el acariciándole la mejilla mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado.

-Est... Estaba con o...tra – hipo Pansy aferrandose mas al pecho de Draco.

- ¿Quién? ¿Blaise? – pregunto aunque sabia que la respuesta seria un hipado pero claro si.

-Si... con una estupida de quinto año – sus sollozos conmovieron en lo más profundo a Draco, quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-Pansy, tranquilízate por favor - pidió llevándola a una pequeña banca en medio del pasillo. Tomaron asiento y la abrazo con fuerza. - ¿Cómo quieres que el no este con otra si no sabe lo que tu sientes por el? – pregunto el manteniendo el abrazo y acariciando su espalda.

-Draco... – ella se separo y respiro profundo. Minutos mas tarde, ya completamente mas calmada, se atrevió a pronunciar palabra – Yo lo amo, tú lo sabes, pero ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga si mi padre lo odia? No puedo arriesgarme tanto, ni arriesgarlo a el – respondió mientras Draco veía que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Pero ella ya había llorado mucho, Draco ya la había visto llorar demasiado, no podía seguir mostrándose débil frente a su amigo.

-Pero no crees que a veces es bueno arriesgarse un poco... intentarlo siquiera – dijo el rubio tomándola de las manos y acariciándolas.

-Si, se que hay que arriesgarse, que ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Se todo eso Draco, pero... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar – sentencio ella poniéndose de pie. – Siento haberte importunado, y por favor, no le digas nada a Blaise, no quiero que se entere de nada – dicho esto camino por el pasillo, y justo antes de doblar en la esquina, se volteo y dijo: - Gracias Draco, te quiero amigo – y siguió su camino.

Draco se quedo ahí sentado con una estupida sonrisa babosa. Y es que aunque fuera su amiga no podía negar que estaba de los mil demonios. Pero aunque no quisiera, instintivamente a su mente venia la imagen de Hermione, de aquella noche.

Se levanto de la silla con dirección al aula de transformaciones, su siguiente clase.

La noche asecho pronto a cada recodo del gran castillo, y Draco se dirigió a su habitación, no quería que llegara el mañana, no quería ir al aula de pociones y tener que decirle la verdad a Hermione y perderla.

*-*-*-*End Of Flash Back*-*-*-*

Draco se levanto con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Sentía como todo daba miles de vueltas, y como sus piernas rotaban, a punto de hacerlo caer. Se afirmo de un mueble y camino hasta el baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgente para poder despejar sus pensamientos.

Entro al baño y se desvistió con lentitud. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, otras tantas que olvidar. Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior asecharon su memoria, provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran poco a poco, pero pestañeo fuerte e impidió que esas lagrimas demostraran su debilidad.

Se poso bajo el chorro de agua caliente, disfrutándola, pensando que Hermione estaba junto a el, imaginando que nada de lo que había dicho era verdad. Y siguió recordando a Hermione, en como hace un año ya había perdido su amor, en como se había convertido en un experto en hacerla sufrir...

*-*-*-Flash Back-*-*-*

A las nueve en punto, Draco estaba sentado sobre la mesa de Snape, esperando a Hermione.

Minutos mas tarde, Hermione entraba por la puerta completamente radiante, con una sonrisa, pero Draco al ver sus castaños ojos, noto el nerviosismo, el miedo y la tristeza que la estaban asechando. Se acerco a el con paso cauteloso y a centímetros de distancia se detuvo. Draco la observo y sin poder contenerse, termino la distancia y la beso con desesperación, con ímpetu.

Hermione correspondió, abrazando su cuello, y lentamente bajando sus manos por el pecho de el. Draco jadeo cuando noto la cercanía de las manos de ella del inicio de su pantalón. Debía detenerla, porque si ella hacia lo que el pensaba que iba a hacer, no podría detenerse, le haría el amor y después no podría decirle la verdad.

Tomo las manos de ella y las sostuvo con ternura.

-Por favor, detente, de... – pero no pudo terminar, ya que ella ataco sus labios y lo beso como nunca.

Hermione lo beso, pensando en que si todo acababa esa noche, por lo menos lo tendría una ultima vez. Y el correspondió ese beso. Si ella quería que le hiciera el amor, lo haría, pero después no podría reclamar un posible abuso de su parte.

Con desespero le quito la túnica y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras ella ya le había quitado la túnica y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa.

Cuando ella ya se encontraba solo con su sujetador, Draco comenzaba a quedarse sin nada que cubriera su torso, y comenzó a inquietarse cuando ella comenzaba a deslizar la camisa por sus musculosos brazos.

Ella lentamente bajo su rostro por el pecho de el y se detuvo cuando comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón. Subió lentamente, jugueteando con la camisa mientras Draco jadeaba y suspiraba de solo sentir sus labios rozando su piel.

-Te amo – dijo jadeante Draco mientras ella estaba a milímetros de distancia de sus labios, y Hermione sonrió, besándolo, mientras entre el agitado beso, mascullaba un claro:

-Te amo – y no espero mas, quito la camisa de el por completo, mientras besaba su cuello.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que no debería haber visto jamás, lo que le recordaba que el era Draco Malfoy. Oscura, moviéndose, y tenebrosa como debía ser, la Marca yacía en su antebrazo izquierdo con absoluto esplendor. Y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, mientras su corazón latía fuerte y su boca se secaba.

Se irguió rápido y comenzó a abrochar su blusa, mientras el buscaba la suya propia.

-Hermione, por fav... –

-No digas absolutamente nada – dijo comenzando a dejar escapar aquellas lagrimas que había mantenido ocultas.

-No, tienes que escucharme – dijo el tomándola del brazo obligándola a mirarlo. Pero ella no quería verlo mas, quería olvidarlo por siempre, había sido una estupida al creer cada una de sus palabras.

-Eres un maldito mortifago, mentiroso que no quiere a nadie mas que a su estupido señor tenebroso y a si mismo, te odio y olvídate de todo lo que pude haberte llegado a decir alguna vez, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de la persona que eres y de lo equivocada que estaba, y me siento arrepentida de haberte entregado tanto... sin haber recibido nada – dijo mientras recogía su túnica y comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

Draco la siguió mientras abotonaba su camisa, y antes de que ella saliera la tomó del brazo obligándola a voltearse.

-Dije que ibas a escucharme, y lo harás – sentencio fríamente. En tan solo unos segundos pensó muchas cosas, más de todas las que había pensado en su vida. ¿Cómo le podría explicar esa marca que yacía en su antebrazo izquierdo? ¿Le había realmente mentido? No, el nunca había prometido nada, nunca había dicho que no seria mortifago, ese era su destino, ella lo sabia, y el creía que ella así lo había aceptado. Pero se había equivocado, ella esperaba que el cambiara, no quería estar con el ahora que era un mortifago.

-No tengo nada que escucharte sucio y asqueroso mortifago, ahora suéltame y déjame salir, no quiero intoxicar tu maldito ambiente- sentencio esta vez ella y se soltó bruscamente.

Draco no era capaz de seguir rogándole, no era capaz de seguir humillándose a una mujer que no perdonaba lo que no sabia, que no lo quería por ser como era, sino que quería a aquel que solo dejaría todo por ella.

No quería seguir así, y lo mejor era dejarla ir...

*-*-*-End Of Flash Back-*-*-*

Draco comenzó a vestirse con endemoniada lentitud, retrasando el tiempo, intentando detenerlo, mientras imágenes de la noche anterior avanzaban como una película muggle, y de pronto recordó el baño, Hermione y Ginny llorando, lo que significaba que la pequeña Weasley sabía la verdad.

Termino de vestirse lo más rápido posible y una vez listo, salio a zancadas de la habitación. Necesitaba esperar a Ginny cerca del Gran Comedor, porque acercarse a la sala común de Gryffindor era algo así como suicidio.

Una vez cerca del Gran Comedor, vio a la distancia a Ginny caminando sola. Definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado ese día, esperaba que fuera así por unos días más.

Camino tranquilo y al pasar por el lado de Ginny, tras observar que no había nadie cerca, la tomo del brazo y la jalo detrás de un tapiz.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Malfoy? – grazno Ginny y recuerdos de la noche anterior asecharon su cabeza.

-Necesito saber que sabes acerca de Natalie – grazno Draco apretando el brazo de Ginny con fuerza.

-Primero que nada suéltame Malfoy – escupió la pelirroja soltándose abruptamente del apretón del rubio.

-No me vengas con cosas Weasley, y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que sabes de Natalie – Ginny solto una aguda carcajada y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No tengo por que mierda darte explicaciones a ti. Y para que te quedes tranquilo, se lo suficiente de ella como para hacer que te den una vida eterna en Azkaban – y dicho esto dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Draco se quedo ahí, observando como Ginny entraba al Gran Comedor mientras el asimilaba las cortas palabras que había dicho la menor de los Weasley. Una vida entera en Azkaban solo significaba que ella sabía toda la verdad, y todo era culpa de Hermione, lo que mas le había pedido era que nadie jamás se enterara por su propio bienestar.

Inicio su camino, pero en dirección a las mazmorras. Ahora lo que debía hacer era hablar con Hermione, y saber que demonios iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, aunque ella sabia perfectamente lo que nunca sucedería… Ser Hermione Granger de nuevo.

* * *

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo si es asi, pueden hacer clic en el nuevo y moderno cuadradito de Review ... y si no les a gustado tambien :)**

**Gracias besitos**

**Mlafoy. Pride**


End file.
